Always
by Jazzyrocky
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you travel to the Harry Potter world? Are you supposed to change things or keep them the same? Keeping it the same won't do any good, yet changing isn't any better. That's the story of what six girls are doing, doing both. The price that they have to pay is gruesome, but they'll do anything to save themselves and all the Harry Potter heroes.
1. Prologue

A teenaged girl stood at a lone grave, flowers held in her hand with a tight grip. Silent tears streamed down her face, not even attempting to wipe them off. Sniffles were escaping her nose as a cold breeze swept by.

Her death was unplanned, the girl resting in the grave. She was a hero in the end, but to save a person's life here, in this world!

The date of her death was read clearly: June 18, 1996. Now it was already August and they were in great despair. One of them wasn't going back to Hogwarts, as no one would accept her. The facts were all there.

The girl's knees finally gave out and she went into a full blown meltdown. Sobbing and shouting into the cold night. Her friend, Cassie, was in her presence and she gently touched her shoulder. The girl bawling forcefully shoved her off.

"Come on, Azalea," she whispered in her ear, cracking along the way. "Voldemort is waiting for us so he could start the meeting."

Both were able to convince Bellatrix into letting them go out of the manor. Of course she informed the Dark Lord and he said he will wait for them to come back so they could start the meeting.

"Voldemort will be gone soon! Why the fuck should we even go pretend that we're serving him?" Azalea's voice was slowly turning into a venomous poison that could harm anyone. Technically, she didn't even have to serve him, she could be living a normal life in the wizarding world if she could.

"Because it was Dumbledore's orders and you know that we will do anything for them." Those words struck a cord in Azalea's heart. All of it was for them, she never wanted to hate them, or kill them.

Moments of silence passed.

"How did it feel?" Azalea questioned, hands hastily trying to rub away the last few tears that fell. Crying was a form of weakness, she always wanted to put a brave front for other people. Yet, people just thought she was a cold person, a person who couldn't feel any emotions.

How did it feel was probably the worst question to ever ask. It would scar them for the rest of their lives.

"It felt as if I had no control over my body," Cassie's voice shook with grief. Her answer, however, was not the one that caused them so much grief.

"You know what I meant," Azalea's voice said in a calm whisper. "You had a full mind after you-you k-killed her."

The girl in question looked at her with a broken face. "When the spell hit her, she looked at me with the most agonizing face ever. A face that screamed inside, but couldn't. S-she trusted us, and we broke it." Cassie's voice cracked in the end of the sentence, tears that tried so hard to be pushed away finally coming through. A pause went through her, trying to inhale and exhale with shaky breaths. "Her expression was the worst thing I could've possibly seen. Like she lost all the hope inside her, like she knew that we-we were not the same people that she used to know. I never thought," heavy breaths erupted from her, "that I would be the one making a part of the prophecy come true, but in the end she did die with glory."

"You and I both know that we will never be the same person ever again. No matter how much we try, our sins will always follow us wherever we go," Azalea whispered. It almost seemed as if her whispers faded with the wind. "Nobody will forgive us."

"Maybe one day." There goes Cassie's tiny ray of hope in her painful smile. "Maybe when they realize that we were trying to be the heroes this whole time."

A loud gust of wind passed by.

"Do you think that Voldemort will try using us if he ever found out about the prophecy?"

"Obviously he would. He doesn't want to lose to Harry, that's why we must only let Dumbledore and the select few people that Dumbledore considers trustworthy in the Order to know about us."

"Yeah." Azalea then stood up putting on her emotionless face. Along with that came her elegant posture. "But for now we have to focus on planning and what we'll do next. Dumbledore asked us for a special mission didn't he, to go after we meet with Voldemort." With her hands she wiped away her tears that stained her face.

"That he did," Cassie muttered in reply. Quickly wiping away her tears, she straightened her back from her hunched over form and put on the same elegant posture. She took out her wand along with Azalea. "You ready." They always have to pretend, especially in the presence of the Dark Lord.

A nod was given in confirmation. They would both experience another day with the Dark Lord and that was already hell for them. Add Bellatrix into the mix as she was their "instructor." She had to teach them apparition and everything a Death Eater should know, but they withstood it, all to protect their friends.

A loud pop sounded and the two girls were gone. The only sign that indicated that they were at the grave were the two types of flowers; a zinnia and a single purple hyacinth.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Best friends are useless. They will just leave in the end," a little girl scoffed. Her arms were folded across her chest, a blank, but menacing look adorned her face._

 _"That's not true, you just need to find the right people that will stick by you forever," a girl with glasses pouted. Her eyes showed a deep hope in them._

 _With intense rage the girl finally shouted, "Just give up already, you're not my friend and you never will be!" The girl then ran off to the playground, her eyes glimmering with hatred._

* * *

Hurried footsteps rushed down the hallway with a giddiness in her steps. Thoughts formulated around her mind on what she should say. Maybe she should say it with an air of superiority or just say it casually.

Once she reached a set of doors she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Guess what I finally saw!" she shouted. Her group of friends looked at her with surprise. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, an excited gleam in her eyes. People just glossed over the fact that she shouted in a library, even the librarian herself.

"Cassie," another girl whispered urgently. "Be quiet we are in a library." She looked around nervously towards the nonexistent stares. She ducked her head down in her book trying to fight of the blush coming to her face. She was embarrassed over noting really.

"Live a little Amy," a relatively tall girl laughed as she lightly pushed Amy, "so Cassie what did you see!" That was Cassie's cue to keep on going with what she said before, but instead she veered off topic.

"You know Amy is shy, she can't help it, if we were still seven you would be just like her," Cassie laughed at the tall girl who was clearly pouting as she crossed her arms. "Poor Mary," Cassie taunted. Cassie then proceeded to clear her throat and put a scared expression on her face, "We shouldn't be doing this guys."

"Shut up," Mary whined. "You know you were different too, always trying to get your way with things, never let us have a say." Mary looked up and started laughing, but Cassie didn't join. Instead she glared at her. When she realized what she was doing she put on a broad smile just in time for Mary to see. "You know what I would say now," Mary laughed.

Cassie's previous thoughts from before disappeared and she said in unison with Mary, "Hell yeah we should do it." They then started laughing, clutching their sides.

"You guys are so immature," a girl scoffed whilst flipping a page in her book. Her black eyes stared at them, coldness seeping through every inch of her body. Her eyes then flickered back to her book a soft smile coming on her face.

"Oh come on Azalea, you're just to prim and proper to have fun," Cassie whined.

"Shut up, no I'm not," Azalea bluntly said flipping another page from her book. Her tiny smile disappeared from her face, returning to the normal blank stare.

"Yeah you are Azalea," a girl with glasses said. Azalea let out a blush of embarrassment at the girl, choosing to put her head even more in her book. "I've known you the longest, I should know." She put on a radiant smile towards a grumbling Azalea.

"Hey Lina," Cassie said. She put on a teasing smile. "How's your boyfriend doing?"

They were all so young, yet Lina chose to date the retard either way. All of them disapproved over Lina's choice in dating a guy.

"Yeah are you still dating that ugly ass," Mary shouted, hope shining in her eyes. Azalea sharply lifted her head to hear the conversation, her eyes glinting with delight. Mary's eyes then darted to the entrance of the library where she heard loud footstep, like they were running. A girl appeared through the door with loud pants for breath. It was all in a similar fashion to when Cassie was going to the library. "Jessie!" Mary then waved her arms trying to get her attention.

Azalea huffed in disappointment as to not hearing Lina's answer and returned to reading.

Jessie successfully reached the table, hands on the edges to hoist herself upwards.

"I need to tell," more panting ensued from her mouth, "you guys something!" Jessie tried to take a seat and faced Mary, Cassie, and Lina. All of them were wholeheartedly laughing at her distress. "I finally finished the Harry Potter books!"

All of them gave a gasp with a shout of "Really!" Cassie grabbed Jessie's shoulders and shoved her back and forth.

"It's about time, you were stuck on the sixth book for like two years, I finished that in a few weeks!" Cassie shouted. Cassie obviously exaggerated the two years, but Jessie would read, then suddenly stop, saying she is too busy. They all thought that was bullshit, even Azalea who didn't like Harry Potter.

"I wish I could change all the fates of the people that died, except for those Death Eaters," Mary dramatically shouted. Amy was desperately trying to hide her face in her book in hopes of people not seeing her. Still, nobody bothered with them.

Cassie looked ready to go on a rant now. "But if those people didn't die then a whole butterfly effect could happen. Like when Dumbledore died, it was crucial for him to die."

Before anyone could retort to Cassie, Amy whispered, "Shh, we're being too loud!" Amy was always a shy person, people would always stomp over her and she wouldn't, more like couldn't say no. "And weren't you going to say something Cassie?"

"Oh yeah!" Cassie then faced her group of friends. A wide smile spread across her face. "I've finally watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! It's a really good movie, not as good as Harry Potter though." Cassie made sure she watched it as soon as it came out.

"Don't spoil anything Cassie!" Mary exclaimed pointing at Cassie threateningly.

"But you love spoilers," Cassie pouted crossing her arms. Mary was a spoiler person. She liked knowing something beforehand if it was truly a good thing. Either way she would still feel the same emotions as if she was barely reading or seeing it.

"Not this time, that reminds me, do you have your field trip forms for the train ride?" Mary questioned holding up her field trip paper. "It says we're just going on a train to see how people before us felt when they rode a train. To experience basically." A mischievous smile then entered her face. "Guys get ready we're going to Hogwarts." Mary looked up with a smile. Cassie immediately started laughing. The rest of them also laughed alongside with Mary. The only person that didn't was Azalea.

"I've got mine," Azalea looked up from her book to stare at her group of friends. "Have you all got yours?" There was a chorus of a yes and stifled laughter from the comment before. Azalea merely scowled and looked at Mary.

"And Mary." Mary looked up from where she was reading off the form for the field trip. "I could care less about Hogwarts. You're little fantasy world is weird enough already," Azalea drawled. She then continued to read as if nothing happened.

Mary stared in shock until she said, "Then don't-"

"Mary," Lina said. "Stop." Lina always somehow manages to defend Azalea no matter. She always handled Azalea, but there are times where Lina knows Azalea went overboard. It was one of the downfalls in being Azalea's first and best friend.

Begrudgingly, Mary backed off and sat on top of the table. The group of friends had their own conversations. Azalea was reading, Amy was looking with fascination to Cassie, who was talking about Harry Potter with Mary, Lina, and Jessie. They were all having a good time, even Azalea.

Sometimes it was weird to think that Lina was the one to bring them all together. With all the conflicts they had, Lina persisted in them being all friends. She let this whole group happen, it was truly wonderful.

The next day was the train ride. They would all be prepared for what's next, hopefully.

* * *

The streets were filled with people bustling around. A loud disturbance caused people to turn towards the main group of friends.

"We're going to Hogwarts, we're going to Hogwarts!" Mary and Cassie were chanting this tune as they walked to the train station. Up ahead was their whole class, the teacher leading them. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Oh my god, just shut up!" Azalea screamed at them, her face showing clear annoyance. Mary and Cassie looked blankly at her, straight faces, eyes telling a different story as they held a large amount of mischief.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS, WE-why did we stop?" Jessie questioned turning around to face an angry faced Azalea. Lina and Amy were still walking ahead chatting about the train ride. When they reached a red light they turned around to find that the rest had stopped.

"What happened?" Amy questioned to Lina as they rushed back.

Finally reaching the conflict, Lina muttered, "Probably Azalea." Lina was ashamed at the fact that Azalea hardly opened up to anyone, she covered her emotions with a rude sense of humor. She judged people far too quickly, even if they have a nice personality. It was a wonder how Lina managed to become best friends with her.

When you have a best friend do you truly understand each other or do you understand the surface of each other? Lina always believed in the first one because she did understand them. She knew their likes and dislikes, how they handle with stuff. She really tried too hard in the end.

"Damn right it is," Mary sneered to Lina. Mary had her arms crossed her eyes glinting with fury.

Azalea simply stared at Mary not backing down.

Azalea was the most feared in the group when it comes to physical contact. The second one that was feared was Cassie. They hardly worked out, but their strength and hostility is still greatly feared. Cassie barely put out that she was like that, especially to Azalea, but the whole group knew she had a temper that could kill. Azalea loved the fact that she was feared, something that Cassie would never understand.

"Let's just go Mary, we have a train to get to." Cassie then grabbed Mary's arm and dragged her down the street. Cassie watched Azalea wondering why she was so angry. She was never this bad before. Cassie barely paid any attention to the ranting Mary.

"Come on Azalea, we need to get to the train." Lina softly touched the shoulder of Azalea. Azalea jerked at the touch and shoved Lina's hand off.

"Yeah we do."

* * *

"Let's head to the back, where we won't be bothered." Cassie was leading the group to the end of the train looking for a compartment. Lina and Azalea were at the back talking harshly to each other.

"She's getting on my nerves!" Azalea whispered to a calm Lina.

Azalea always caused problems in the group, choosing to target one person from time to time. Everybody was a victim to this except Cassie. Even Lina was a victim.

Something about Cassie made Azalea not want to do anything to her, maybe it was the fact that she always comforted the victim, saying she would be with them. Or maybe when Lina was the one, Azalea had a respect for Cassie when she didn't succumb to Azalea's manipulations.

Azalea was manipulative with everyone, most of the time she could persuade someone to be on her side, poking at the things that affect a person the most.

"That sounded so wrong Cassie!"

"See." Azalea pointed to Mary with disgust evident on her face.

"Just live with it, we've dealt with this whole group for four years," Lina spoke rushing to catch up with the rest of the group. Azalea stood there staring at the place Lina was at. Lina was walking at a steady pace with Amy.

 _And I thought we were best friends_ , Azalea thought as she marched to the group. Dark feelings erupted from the pit of her heart.

"I've found it, the perfect compartment," Cassie waved her arms around, a look of joy spreading across her face.

As everyone sat down they all let out a yawn. They all laughed with pure joy on their faces.

"Tired?" Cassie yawned. The rest nodded sleepily and dozed off, collapsing onto each other and slowly drifted to sleep.

The train blew its whistle and it was time to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Hi, I'm Mary, is it okay if I play with you guys," a girl shyly whispered to a group of two passing a ball around._

 _"Yeah sure," one of the girls said. She was grinning as she passed the ball to the other girl. The other girl looked at Mary with a thoughtful expression._

 _"We're in the same class together!" The other girl exclaimed. Mary slowly nodded her head, looking away from them. "You can play, I'll tell you what we're doing!" Mary's grin couldn't be any wider._

* * *

The train is now moving and the first to wake up was Cassie. She looked around in a daze whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Cassie quickly looked out the window and noticed the landscape passing by. She stared in awe at the beautiful scenery. She never thought that a train ride could hold so much beauty. She looked around and saw all her friends sleeping, they all had calm expressions. No fights were breaking out.

It was truly hard to keep this group together. Especially with Azalea around. It was disgusting how she targeted people in the group, and she still stayed. Lina obviously had some influence over this matter, but the rest had to live with Azalea and her broody attitude.

From down the train Cassie heard a voice saying, "Excuse me have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." Cassie let out a soft chuckle thinking it was merely another fan being funny. Cassie then opened the compartment door and stuck her head out to get a glimpse of the fellow fan.

Brown frizzy hair could be seen down the hall, robes adorning her body. Cassie looked in curiosity until the mysterious person turned around. Cassie froze, wide eyed at the one and only Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her age. Cassie quickly slammed the door.

 _Is this just an actor or something? This is plain out scary if that is really Hermione! I'm probably dreaming, yeah dreaming that I'm in the train to Hogwarts. I just need some more sleep, that's all._

"What happened?" Mary rubbed her eyes, waking up from the commotion. Mary noticed that Cassie had a panicked look on her face. Her eyes were wide with fear standing at the door of the compartment.

The door slid open behind Cassie. A small excuse me was heard and Cassie turned around blocking the view from Mary.

"Cassie, who is that?" Mary then proceeded to shove Cassie out of the way. "No way," Mary breathlessly said.

"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost it." Hermione Granger stood at the door of the compartment. She was smaller than both Cassie and Mary, standing two inches below Cassie and five inches from Mary.

Without thinking, Cassie spat out a, "No we haven't."

"No need to be rude about it," Hermione scoffed offended. "And shouldn't you all be in your robes, we'll be arriving to Hogwarts soon."

Mary was too awestruck to say anything, so Cassie stepped in noticing nothing good would come out from Mary. "Yes, we were about to do that right now, so if you don't mind, can you get out." Cassie shut the door in Hermione's face. She didn't want to, but the amount of stories she has read made her realize that this is already bad.

Hermione looked on with a glare inside causing Cassie to shut the blinds. A small huff was heard, then footsteps walking off.

"Was that really Hermione Granger?" Mary breathlessly said. A dazed look was set on her face. "You just shut the door on her face Cassie. Why? We should've made friends with her." Mary turned to Cassie. Her face was still in a dazed look. "You bloody idiot, I'm going to apologize to her."

Before Mary could walk out, Cassie grabbed Mary's arm and shoved her to her seat. The brute force caused Mary to shout a loud, "Ow!"

Cassie was in full blown panick. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. And how the bloody hell did they get on the Hogwarts Express!

"There's a reason why, but first we need to wake everybody up." Cassie then proceeded to shove everyone awake, narrowly avoiding Azalea's slap at her.

"What the hell!" Azalea shouted.

"I have to tell you guys something," Cassie rushed out. Cassie noticed that Mary was clearly excited over the fact if this. Did she really not realize the dangers yet? Will they ever go to travel back? They have families that they do dearly love, and Mary was excited.

"Couldn't it have waited until after the train ride?" Amy yawned.

"No it couldn't have because." Cassie took a deep breath. She better hope that this is all a dream. A blessing of a dream that is turning into a nightmare. If what she did say was a lie then so be it. She'd rather lie than be telling the truth right now. "This train isn't the same one we boarded."

"What are you talking about? Are you going to say we're going to Hogwarts again because if you do please go find another compartment where you and Mary can play fantasy." Azalea turned around already closing her eyes. Mary had a murderous look on her face, her eyes holding a dark fury. Cassie looked at Azalea with a scowl set on her face.

"Listen," Cassie spoke menacingly. Azalea had a look of indifference while watching Cassie. This was one of the rare times Cassie chose to use her hostile side. She was glaring at them all as if she could kill them. Lina looked over with a questioning gaze making Cassie glare harder. "Do you think I would lie holding this face?" They all flinched back by her tone.

"We are not in the train ride we went with our class. We are off to Hogwarts. Don't roll your eyes at me Azalea." Cassie had a furious glare towards Azalea. Cassie knew that stories always portray someone who goes to this world as a hero who saves all. That's all a lie. "Hermione Granger just spoke to me about a toad, so we are presumably in the year 1991. Harry Potter is in this year." Cassie took a quick glance at Mary. "Mary I know what you're thinking, we cannot interfere with this world, who knows what would happen if we tamper with it. Hermione said we should change into our robes and I think we should do just that." Mary let out a loud groan from Cassie's words. Cassie could see that Mary wanted to disagree with her very badly, but her glare silenced any words that were to come out of her mouth.

They all just quietly stared at each other, until Lina shouted, "Then how do we change, we weren't expecting this Cassie, we don't have robes, books, or a wand!" She stood directly in front of Cassie, waving her arms around wildly.

Cassie heard a loud pop and noticed six wands floating in the air. She looked down to see her regular clothes morph into the standard set of robes. She looked at the rest to see the same thing happened to them. Another pop sounded and there were six sets of books along with the other supplies they needed.

The thing that attracted them the most were the six beautiful wands. All of them had different designs.

"How do we know which wand is ours?" Amy questioned. She tentatively reached out to grab a wand, but Cassie stopped her. A firm grip on the shoulder made Amy tense up.

Azalea then pushed Amy out of the way. Jessie was able to cushion her fall as she fell. "Just choose one," Azalea scoffed.

"No," Cassie demanded. Azalea looked at her with a quizzed look. "The wizard does not choose the wand, the wand chooses the wizard, look." She was relying purely on instinct now. Cassie slowly moved her hand across each wand until it stopped to the second last one on the right side. Cassie grabbed the wand and gave it a little flick. Sparks shot out of the wand zooming around until Cassie pointed her wand at them. The sparks slowly drifted back and vanished from sight. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her little performance.

"Wicked," two breathless voices sounded from the door. They each sported identical red hair. All of them diverted their attention to the Weasley twins. Mary gave a small shriek, and Jessie and Lina looked as if they were seeing a ghost.

"We're Fred and George Weasley, we're identical," they spoke in unison. They tried to get a peek inside the compartment only for it to be blocked by Mary and Azalea. "What are your names?"

"Cassie Rogue, now would you please get out," Cassie then tried slamming the door in their face, but one of the twins managed to get his foot in between. "Quickly, get your wands," Cassie muttered with urgency. She was trying to forcefully slam the door on the Weasley's foot.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you!" Either Fred or George exclaimed. Sounds of struggling was heard from the both of them as they tried to pry the door open.

Cassie knew she would be overpowered soon enough as they were both beaters on the Quidditch team. Yet she still tried by putting her whole weight on the door.

Cassie heard the sounds of distress by her friends, struggling with getting their wand.

She was noticing that the twins were now opening the door and all she could do was let go. This caused her to fall down _and land on one of the twins._ She opened her eyes that she didn't know were closed and saw a smirking twin.

"Well someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," George said while swinging his arm over Cassie. Cassie visibly tensed with disgust on her face. She very hurriedly got off of George and walked back in the compartment.

"What do you even want?" Cassie aggravatedly said. She noticed that all of them thankfully had their wand in their hand.

"You're firsties right?"

"Yes," was the short answer. Cassie wondered how she managed to get Fred and George Weasley on their backs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," they shouted more towards the rest that were in the compartment. The rest of the five, excluding Azalea, gave wide smiles back. Cassie gave a grimace at them, sitting down on one of the seats. They quickly left after that snickering along the way.

Later on, fully prepared, the group of six walked off the train along with all the other first years.

"What about our trunks?" a curious Amy spoke to Cassie.

"Yeah, what does happen to our trunks?" Lina voiced Amy's question again.

"They will appear in the dormitories that we are sorted in," Cassie answered. She then stalked off heading towards the place where all first years go to.

"Firs' years over 'ere," a big booming voice sounded.

"That's Hagrid!" Mary shouted looking over the crowd of first years to look at Hagrid. Mary was taller than most people, so she could easily see over the crowd of eleven year old's.

When all the first years stood at the boats, Hagrid shouted, "Four ter' a boa', come on now!"

Cassie walked over to an empty boat waiting for whoever was to board with her. She saw Lina ready to be seated by her, Azalea in tow. Mary was also heading towards Cassie. Cassie saw that Amy and Jessie were left with two other people.

The boats then moved without any paddles attached.

"What house do you think we'll be in, most quizzes say I'm a Gryffindor," Lina wondered, her eyes showing a faraway look in them.

"Gryffindor for sure!" Mary shouted. "And then Azalea in Slytherin and Cassie in Gryffindor!" Cassie was looking down at the lake. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, blocking out the conversation around her. Noticing the silence from Cassie, Lina went on to talk about Hogwarts with Mary. Azalea half-heartedly listened, only when Lina said something that stood out.

After the boats moved further into Hogwarts, a shout was heard by Hagrid, "Ge' ready ter' duck!"

Everyone ducked their heads and as they lifted their heads each first year was struck in awe. The castle was just how it says in the books. This is Hogwarts, a place they will be staying for the next seven years. Amy gasped in shock with Azalea, the rest were nudging each other with excited gleams in their eyes.

Cassie held a smile to her face, but if you noticed, you could see her eyes breaking. She couldn't even fathom the fact that she was actually here. She truly wished that she was lying about Hogwarts, but she was here. Now she couldn't even enjoy her experience without that nagging in the back of her head.

 _"People will die and what can you do? Nothing."_


	4. Chapter 3

_"Remember that one fight where our group split into two?" Lina asked the rest of the group._

 _"Yeah, it was me, Jessie, and Amy, and you, Mary, and Azalea, all for a stupid reason." Cassie exclaimed as she laid down on the bench she was at. Her eyes were closed, her arms folded across the back of her head. The rest nodded their head in agreement with what Cassie said. In Cassie's mind all of the fights they had were all for stupid reasons, and all caused by Azalea._

* * *

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." This woman was Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Azalea looked straight at McGonagall, trying to remember every word she said. She saw that it was all true, this was no dream. She looked over at Cassie seeing the haunted look that was barely noticeable.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"Gryffindor will obviously get the cup," Mary whispered to Jessie. Azalea heard and wondered if Gryffindor was really that great. Of course she didn't know how exactly they got sorted, but it made her wonder if the Gryffindor house is overrated. Or if any other house was underrated and also overrated.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Azalea remained unaffected by all the chattering while Cassie stayed at Azalea's side. She desperately needed someone to talk to, like Lina who would listen to everything she said.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Azalea noticed a boy walking up to the top of the staircase. He looked like he had an air of where everyone should respect him, like he was better than all of them. His strides looked confident as he held a smirk on his face.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." His sneering voice echoed in the hallways. His slicked back hair looked as if he put too much gel in it.

Whispers erupted by the mention of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. "Harry Potter, here?" "No it can't be."

Azalea only knew that Harry was the main protagonist in the books and he was the main hero. After all the talks that Lina gave about Harry Potter made her remember a few things.

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." A small laugh emitted from Ron and Mary. Both tried to cover their mouth to hide any sign indicating that they were laughing. Draco snapped his head in both their direction. "Think my name's funny do you, red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." The Weasley boy looked down, averting his eyes from Draco. "And you, you're probably just a Mudblood." Gasp erupted that he would dare to say such a word.

"Excuse me!" Mary exclaimed. "I'll have you know-" Only she was cut off by a snickering Cassie who put her hand over Mary's mouth. Mary glared at Cassie and Azalea also laughed.

Draco glared at them with disgust and turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco's eyes quickly darted at the spot where Cassie and Mary stood and grimaced. He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"You go Harry," Mary whispered, her hands cupping her mouth, Cassie still by her side.

What made Harry so heroic? He just looked like a meek boy who didn't know what to do. Azalea noticed that Professor McGonagall had come back and stood directly behind Draco.

"Move along now," said a McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." She tapped her scroll onto Draco's shoulder making him stand down.

Each first year stood in a straight line. Azalea stood behind Lina and Mary in front of Lina. Azalea was scowling at Mary still not forgetting her hatred for her. Lina turned towards Azalea giving her a sharp glare causing Azalea to soften her look.

The Great Hall doors slowly opened to reveal four long tables. Each table had a banner above and a dazzling sky. The first years looked star struck by the ceiling.

"It's not actually the sky, it's only bewitched to look like one, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah we know," Mary responded, a small smile on her lips. Hermione glanced over at Mary and grinned.

"You know, you are a lot nicer than your friend over there." Hermione tilted her head in the direction of Cassie who stood behind Azalea. Azalea was able to hear everything considering how close she was to them.

"She's not always like that, trust me."

Hermione let out a small shrug not believing Mary's words.

Stopping at the front everyone stared at an old dusty hat. A few moments passed until it started singing. It made Azalea step back in shock for the hat was _really singing._

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

People applauded loudly as The Sorting Hat finished its song.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah."

The hat went below her eyes and sat there until it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

How did this sorting hat work exactly? Did it really look through their traits seeing the house that suits them best. In doing so wouldn't the hat have to dig deeper into memories?

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Names passed and after, "Hopkins, Wayne," was sorted into Hufflepuff, the first person to be called from the group of friends was finally going to be sorted.

"Jackson, Mary."

A smiling Mary bounced up to the three legged stool and patiently sat there. She was really excited to finally be sorted by the one and only Sorting Hat.

 _Ahh, I see. You used to be a very shy girl, highly loyal and hardworking, Hufflepuff would do well for you. Although your patience lacks in this along with your dedication._ Mary held a horrified look at the thought of being Hufflepuff. It was for people that are seriously just leftovers. _Don't judge a person that quickly._ The hat's words caused Mary to deeply flush with embarrassment. _Greatly smart, too, but your braveness stands out though, the trait I see most. But I must warn you, don't be fooled by a person's house, they can turn out to be far greater than you. Well, in that case, it better be…._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Mary bounced off the stool, a wide grin across her face.

She was actually in the house she wanted. She could literally shout with joy right now.

After that, a girl named Megan Jones joined the Hufflepuff house. Mary waited patiently for the rest of her friends to be sorted, a wide grin forming.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy swaggered up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He joined his gorilla friends, Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.

"Matthews, Lina."

Lina walked up towards the hat in McGonagall's hands. Her own hands were shaking with anticipation. The hat dropped over her eyes.

 _I see, you are one of Mary's friends. You are the reason why everyone is brought together, but I must ask you, will you be able to keep it that way?_ Lina held a confused look at the hats words. _You may not understand now, but later you will. You are forgetful and call yourself dumb, but you are loyal and patient with dedication. These traits could get you in Hufflepuff, but I see more potential in you, a far greater potential..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lina let out a smile towards a whooping and cheering Mary. She set the hat down and gave a quick hug to Mary. She didn't notice that she had a troubled face on.

"What's wrong," Mary asked.

"Nothing." Lina then put the thought all the way to the back of her mind, slowly forgetting the hats words.

"Matron, Amy."

Amy was very nervous. What if the hat found out that she wasn't really a witch? How did the hate even work? She came to the obvious conclusion that it was magic. She let the hat drop on her head and a voice spoke.

 _You know most of your friends had Hufflepuff as a possible choice, but you are a true one. You aren't brave, you know you can be useless. Choose your side wisely._

She gave a little yelp in fright. She then calmed herself and asked, _Why?_ She couldn't stand the fact that she had to choose, but if she had to then she will.

 _You're the first to ever talk to me from your friends, you will see in the future._

The hat didn't give Amy a chance to think because the hat shouted his final answer, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Amy notice that Mary and Lina cheered along with the rest of her new house. Clapping and stomping their feet to show they were proud. Amy gave them a shy look and waved to them. She then looked towards Cassie seeing her give a thumbs up. Amy blushed and ran towards the cheering table. Did she really accomplish something that great?

"Milton, Jessie."

Noticing that her name was called, Jessie stumbled over and fell onto the stool. Laughter erupted from the halls. Blushing with embarrassment Jessie had the hat put on her head to hide the mortification on her face.

 _You are a clumsy one._ Jessie flushed with embarrassment at the hats words. Even the hat knew how clumsy she was. She should just be in Hufflepuff by now. _But that doesn't mean you will end up in Hufflepuff, they are not all leftovers. Great things will come towards you, this better be…._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A moment of intense shock went through Jessie then she sighed with relief. Jessie stalked off to the applauding Gryffindor table.

Then very few people were left leaving, "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" twin girls that were sorted into separate houses, "Patil" "Patil" then a, "Perks, Sally-Anne." Harry Potter passed getting into Gryffindor. The Weasley twins were boasting loudly saying, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Another person was sorted named "Oliver Rivers."

"Rogue, Cassie."

Mary, Lina, and Jessie turned towards the front again. Their best friend was just called up. She had a blank face on. Cassie reached the stool and the hat dropped onto her head.

This was finally the time to get sorted. She already knew what house she should get. She waited for the hat to drop on her head. When it did Cassie was ready to say which house she wanted.

 _Well you are peculiar. You are not like your friends, you want to keep everything the same._ Cassie let out a quiet gasp. _Yes I know, I can go through all your memories, nothing is hidden from me. Your mother, such a sad story. They want to change our story, the Gryffindor's, but you know the consequences. You are willing to change sides just to protect them. You do know what you can get yourself into if you do this._

 _I know_ , Cassie solemnly thought. _Just put me in Slytherin already, it's where I should go._ It was the only house where she thought she could be of some use. If she ended up in Gryffindor, she knew that she would be dragged by Mary to go and interfere with the plot.

 _You are cunning indeed, but you have the heart of a Gryffindor._

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was betting with Theodore Nott on what house she will get.

"Probably Gryffindor like her other friend," he spat.

"I'm thinking Ravenclaw for her," Theodore responded.

"A filthy person like her doesn't deserve to be in this house. I saw her with that other Mudblood that laughed at me."

At the Gryffindor table Fred Weasley was speaking to the whole table saying, "She's going to be a Slytherin for sure." Many people at the Gryffindor table nodded in agreement.

"Tried slamming the door in our faces," George continued. "You were in the compartment." George pointed at the group of three. They each flushed with embarrassment.

"Look, we're sorry about our friend Cassie, please forgive us." Lina stared at the Weasley twins. They both shrugged.

"She'll still be a Slytherin," both answered still looking at Lina.

"No she wo-" Mary was cut off by a loud, "SLYTHERIN!" Lina looked at Cassie in shock, mouth gaping open. The green table erupted in cheers, a smirking Cassie joining the table. She quickly took a seat next to Draco Malfoy who put up a shocked face.

"You're in Slytherin!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just sitting at the Slytherins table for fun," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Draco gave a groan in return.

After Ronald Weasley joined Gryffindor, the final friend of the group of six was called up.

She was the last one and she will do her best to represent her house. Her pride was always there, no one could change the fact that she was a strong girl.

"Yates, Azalea."

The hat was put on her head and she waited for her house to be called.

 _The same as Cassie. You will be hated by the people in your house if they ever found out. The love for them should never be said aloud, or else they will be hurt._

Azalea looked on with a glare at the Gryffindor table. Her hatred rising as she looked at Mary. All of them noticed her glare and not even five seconds later the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Clapping could be heard as Azalea rushed off and hugged Cassie. Cassie awkwardly hugged back when the final person, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin.

Azalea herself didn't even know why she hugged Cassie. It was a pure instinct thing to do. Yet the hats words struck a cord with her.

Why would the hat say such words to her? The same as Cassie, what were her intentions first of all. The rest was easy to figure out, she knew the hat knew her deepest secret and her deepest desire.


	5. Chapter 4

_"I really don't like Azalea, Lina," Cassie told Lina as they walked to a bench._

 _"She's my best friend and I know she may not seem likeable at first, but give it time." Lina then turned away and sat down._

 _"Okay then."_

* * *

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and her they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Dumbledore then sat back down. People were clapping and cheering towards the old men. Lina was also clapping with Mary and Jessie, laughing with joy, smiles set on their face.

"He's mad," Lina laughed. She didn't notice that she sat right next to Percy Weasley.

"Mad?" Percy airily said. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, I suppose. What are your names? I'm Percy, Gryffindor prefect, pleasure to meet you." Percy held out his hand for Mary to shake.

Mary gladly took Percy's hand. "Mary Jackson." All of them momentarily forgot Percy's Great betrayal late on. He was a pompous bastard, but at the war he could only watch as his brother died. It was terribly painful. Lina only heard that from Mary and Cassie who were having a debate on whether Percy was good or bad.

Lina looked back at the table along with Mary who's mouth fell open in shock. The food spread across the table where people were already eating.

"Mary will be eating everything on the table." Jessie grinned taking a little bit of bacon. "Never was a picky eater."

"And I'm still not." Mary then dived to get anything her hands could reach. By the time she was done grabbing her plate was filled to the brim. "When you're poor, you learn not to be picky."

Lina, who was drinking out of her goblet, almost spit her whole drink out at Mary's words. She already loved Hogwarts, the place where she dreamed of coming to.

Side conversations were happening here and there. Suddenly a loud "Ouch," came from Harry.

"Hey, what's wrong," Lina asked. When she realized what she said she mentally slapped herself. Of course she knew what was wrong. It was abvious that Harry looks at Snape and his scar started hurting, but it was really Quirrell in the end.

"N-nothing," Harry stammered rubbing his scar.

Lina saw as Harry asked who Snape was. Lina knew Snape, and she wasn't so forgiving towards him. She believes that Snape only helped at the last minute because he noticed all his wrongs too little, too late. Cassie, however, tried convincing her that Snape was never bad. He was actually good the whole time.

Yet Lina only watched the movies, so it made sense that she didn't know many things.

The desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood tall as the hall immediately went silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed to Fred and George who snickered behind their hands.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"By a bloody dog no less," Mary muttered to Jessie and Lina who were laughing at the other first years that thought it was a joke.

"And now the school song!" Dumbledore exclaimed, flicking his wand. The teachers expressions were rather fixed.

"There's a school song?" Lina asked.

"Apparently there is," Jessie responded.

Golden streams formed into words above the tables. "Pick your favorite tune, and off we go."

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Lina singed at a normal pace along with Jessie and Mary. Looking around she noticed that some people weren't singing at all. Like in the Slytherin table where she saw Cassie and Azalea keeping their mouths shut.

As each student finished at a different time, the last ones were the Weasley twins, singing at a funeral march.

"Ah music," Dumbledore said wiping a nonexistent tear from his face. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Percy stood up saying that all the first years should follow him. The trio snuck a quick glance at Cassie and Azalea finding them talking to a girl with long blonde hair. They were laughing as if they didn't exist.

Cassie turned around seeing her friends glaring at her. Giving them a quick glare, she put on a small smirk and proceeded to talk with her new Slytherin mates.

Lina could only stare in fury and turned back to walk with the rest of the first years. Inside she was hit with hurt, it burned through her whole body. Was it really that fast for Cassie to break off their friendship? Azalea was also there meaning Lina won't have her best friend to protect her.

* * *

Amy was wondering what she would do without her friends. She was filled with people she hardly knew. They were all nice, but they weren't her true friends. She could either go with Lina, Mary, and Jessie, or choose Cassie and Azalea. She was always shy in their group of friends, never going out of her way to stand out, but she always has been a loyal friend.

Mary mostly ignored her, only talking to her when her shyness showed. Lina was her first friend, although they were drifting apart. She really didn't know Jessie that much. Cassie always welcomed her with open arms, but she did make mean jokes from time to time. Azalea liked her enough to not always scream at her or show her bitter mood she mostly had.

Amy remembered the time when Azalea wanted her out of the picture, she forgave her, though. She remembered the hats words, _choose your side wisely._ Was she making the right choice? She couldn't stand the fact that her friends were drifting apart, so she chose her side. Azalea and Cassie. Mary always complained about Slytherins, but she was far too loyal to ever let them leave. She needed them to stay together.

The prefect that was leading them was a boy named Gabriel Truman. He was perfectly nice and he gave a very inspirational speech on how Hufflepuff was very well NOT the least clever house.

"The entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar."

Amy was amazed by all the magic she was experiencing, but she was worried for everyone else. Cassie looked as if she was terribly troubled and Amy wanted to help. Maybe she will if Hufflepuffs were truly the stronger house.

Gabriel said that outsiders for more than a thousand years have seen the Hufflepuff Common Room. That was marvelous on itself.

Amy had high hopes in helping Cassie and Azalea. She chose her side and she hoped that she would be of great use one day. Yet she also wants to lie low so that people won't come after her.

* * *

All of the Slytherin first years were walking with their prefect named Gemma Farley. She seemed very prideful on her house making Cassie take a likening towards her. Azalea hung off of every word so that she could be the one for people to look up to.

Right now Gemma was talking about the myths of stereotypes that Slytherins always get. She was facing the front and Azalea noticed that Draco was strutting towards where Cassie was. Crabbe and Goyle flanked his sides.

"Rogue," Draco called. He was now standing on Cassie's left side leaving Azalea at her right. Azalea put on a glare. "You like hanging out with Mudbloods."

"Who's the idiot that told you that?" Azalea saw how Cassie held herself, like she was a part of high society. Her posture was straight, shoulders back. It made Azalea reel back in shock.

"The fact that you stood next to her was enough," Draco sneered back. Cassie only smirked back.

"Well then it should be enough to consider that you hang out with them too. After all, you're in a castle full of them." Draco looked stunned for a moment. Azalea noticed that Crabbe and Goyle took a step forward making Azalea stand behind Cassie. She looked back to glare at them, arms crossed as if she was Cassie's bodyguard.

Draco let out a chuckle. "Well played Rogue. Welcome to Slytherin house."

Azalea along with the Cassie knew that was a test to see if she was worthy of being her. It made Azalea's teeth grind with anger. They were put in this house for a reason, he shouldn't question it.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries. The password now is Caput Serpentis," Gemma spoke now fully turning around to face the first years.

Azalea was devastated that she didn't hear the full speech. She was ready to become a Slytherin where people are cunning, resourceful, ambitious.

 _Or are you_. Azalea stopped and her doubts increased as she kept walking. Was she truly ready or was she lying to herself?

Azalea's mind then wandered to how Lina was doing in her own house. Azalea could care less about the fact she was sorted into a different house. Although she did miss her best friend dearly. Azalea saw as Cassie turned to her, the prefect's speech over already.

"What's wrong," Cassie asked. Azalea saw that Cassie was really trying to be friends with her. They are in the same house after all.

"Nothing, why do you even care? I never asked for your help," Azalea sneered. Her arms were folded and hers eyes held a distant fury. She then thought about what the hat said. "The hat said something funny to me, _the same as Cassie_ , do you know what that means."

Cassie stayed silent for a few moments until she said, "Sure, you have the same intentions as I do." Azalea waited for her to elaborate on what intentions she had. "Azalea we have to work together, don't you care about Lina," Cassie pleaded. The pleading was met with a blank stare, but her eyes held a different story. Cassie always wanted what's best, but she had to work with Azalea in order to do so. Azalea saw that from the moment Lina introduced them to each other.

"How?" Azalea asked, her voice breaking.

"Just do what I do, it should come naturally to you, you have done it before." Azalea knew what she was talking about. They needed to lie and pretend. Cassie already started with the way she now hold herself.

"For how long?" How long did she have to lie to Lina? Put on a mask that will only hurt her. She cared for her deeply, she was the one that allowed Azalea to have a true friend instead of all those people with fear.

"As long as we can keep them in the dark." Cassie then went on walking towards the dorm. Azalea didn't even notice that everyone already headed towards their respective dorms.

When they reached the first year dorm door, Azalea's posture changed to an elegant one, shoulders up high. This was truly the life of a Slytherin. A life based off of lies, lies that are used to protect the people that she calls her friends.


	6. Chapter 5

_"Victorian Flower Language? Why do we need to learn this?" Mary shouted. It was after class and the teacher was highly boring. "The teacher makes this so boring, nobody payed attention!"_

 _"For your information Mary, it is actually highly interesting." Azalea then walked ahead leaving everyone behind._

* * *

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," McGonagall said. Each first year was seated, entranced by McGonagall. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. All the first years gasped in awe.

"They actually think we will do that," Azalea scoffed. "After her whole speech on complex and dangerous magic." Azalea was sat next to Theodore Nott because all the other seats were taken. Cassie sat next to Millicent Bulstrode.

The class mostly consisted of complicated notes. McGonagall then gave the task to turn a match into a needle. Each first year struggled with the task. Mary was waving her wand everywhere, while Jessie and Lina gave up already.

"Miss. Granger has done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a small, rare smile.

"Excuse me, I've also done it," scoffed Cassie. Her arms were held behind her head.

"It seems that you have, ten points to Slytherin." McGonagall then walked back towards her desk, no smile given. This made Azalea to let off a scowl towards the back of Professor McGonagall. That was completely unfair, she obviously didn't think a Slytherin would complete the task.

The class the Slytherins had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. All the Slytherins laughed behind his back, he was a complete joke of a Professor. For another, Azalea had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban. Azalea swore she heard somewhere that it was stuffed with garlic as well, to be protected wherever he went.

* * *

"Hey Jessie, what do we have today?" Lina questioned as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron answered for Jessie. "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

"Yeah right," Mary scoffed. "The chance of that happening is when pigs fly!"

"Looks like Mary is back in little fantasy land," Azalea sneered. She then walked away laughing with Cassie.

They were really getting accustomed to the Slytherin ways already. It was no surprise, it was bound to happen, but Mary didn't think that Cassie would so easily fall in their beliefs. Maybe it was gated for Cassie to be evil. She was a person who didn't care before.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder in there than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Although, that was only the Gryffindor's thoughts as they didn't live in the dungeons.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind their hands. The rest of Slytherin snickered with them. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. Lina, Mary, and Jessie glared on with hatred clouding their minds and eyes.

Mary silently stared at Cassie who watched Snape as he started his speech. Snape looked over and stared at Cassie, his face holding a thoughtful and questioning . He then snapped his head to the rest of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper,but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame,brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Cassie and Azalea held bored looks, while Mary held a murderous one. Each student noticed Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Any closer Granger! You look like you actually have something to prove!" Cassie shouted. Her voice echoed in the silent classroom. The Slytherins burst into laughter, the Gryffindors glaring with malice.

 _She actually did that,_ Mary thought. Her hands clenched with rage and she looked straight at Snape with a hard glare.

She stupidly shouted, "Aren't you going to take points!" She mentally cursed herself for asking a foolish question. She was digging her own grave here, Snape always favors the Slytherins.

"Oh I will. Five points." Mary knew what was coming, why did she have to ask. "From Gryffindor, for speaking out of place, Miss. Jackson." Mary closes her eyes in shame and looked down. Most of the Slytherins snickered behind their hands, holding in barks of laughter.

Mary knew that Cassie and Azalea already had Hufflepuffs steering clear from them, save for Amy who always made an effort with both of them. A few Ravenclaws also steered clear of them.

Why did Cassie turn into this? Before she would always say that bullying was stupid, that it was pointless. She always had a strong mind over problems like this, so what happened? Why did it have to all go wrong? Yet Mary knew that she could save this world, she could save all the people that died. She knows that she has the power to change this cruel place.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Azalea noticed that Harry had a clueless look on his face. That question was far too advanced for someone like him. Even if Professor Snape asked for a simple question for first years, Potter still wouldn't know. Why was her head of house asking such questions to an eleven year old boy.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand. However, it did look quite hesitant at first. Azalea smirked since she knew it was due to Cassie's comment earlier.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Harry tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Azalea laughed in mirth at Mary. She fuming in anger at her seat. She looked back at Hermione seeing Snape still ignoring her quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed at that.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and Cassie, whom were working together already taking the role of favorites. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy and Cassie stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds,the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Azalea saw how Lina and Jessie had to hold Mary back from causing more damage than she already. Mary's mouth was a millisecond away from telling Snape off. Luckily, class ended and most people quickly rushed out from the mess and classroom.

Yet this brings another question in her mind. Why does Snape seem to oddly hate Harry more than any other person? He asked questions that Azalea didn't even know. The only one that did know was Hermione, or the only one who bothered to raise her hand in the air. Why that question specifically? Her mind then wandered off to one of her favorite things in the world, Victorian Flower Language.

Victorian Flower Language is a beautiful teaching that everyone should learn. For flowers to have such different names and have deeper meanings to them.

"Are you going to leave?" Cassie asked Azalea as she packed her stuff. Azalea's face was set in a concentrated way, her eyebrows were furrowed as she shoved her potions equipment in her bag. She realized that asphodel and wormwood are probably some of the saddest meanings.

When they were in their dorm, she asked Cassie to inform her on who Harry Potter is. She told her that his parents died by a man named Voldemort. James and Lily Potter, Lily being the one to truly save him. In the end, Harry is the Chosen One and successfully defeats Voldemort in the end after a long and dangerous adventure.

"No, not yet. I have a question for Snape." Cassie shrugged and left. Cassie knew that whatever Azalea needed from Snape, she had to know, or else she would be questioning herself about whatever it is she has to ask.

As soon as everyone left, Azalea walked up to Snape's desk where he arranged his papers. He had a deep frown on his face and his eyes were dull, as if they lost the light in them a long time ago.

Professor Snape looked up when Azalea was directly in front of him. He asked, "Miss. Yates, what do you want?" His tone seemed as if he didn't want Azalea to be around, let alone anybody else.

"I just wanted to ask you about the questions you asked Potter," Azalea questioned. Professor Snape raised one eyebrow with interest. Before Professor Snape could continue speaking, Azalea continued, "They were quite odd and far too hard for an eleven year old, a Gryffindor no less."

"And why would you say that Miss. Yates?" Snape questioned. His eyes held a calculating look staring intently at her. Azalea was hardly phased by the lifeless eyes he had where they seemed as if they were staring into her soul. If her assumption was correct then she would see Professor Snape in a new light that will never change. She felt a minor headache settling in her head, but brushed it off as her being nauseous after no food.

"Well, according to something I learned, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolized bitter sorrow. And everybody knows the name of Potter's parents. To start off, it couldn't possibly be James Potter, but Lily Potter is a different story. They were both wizards and their deaths were from 1960 to 1981 and -correct me if I'm wrong- that puts you around the same age as her. But why Potter, it can't be just because he is famous, you hate Longbottom as much as you hate Potter?"

Snape stared with a furious glare. "How did you know that? And Victorian Flower Language, who taught you."

The first question was easy to answer. "Well I didn't exactly know until you confirmed it." The second question was harder to answer. Knowing she couldn't say 'I came from a different world where I went to school,' she instead said, "My parents taught me."

"Very well then. Get out." Snape didn't even hesitate as he stood and grabbed Azalea's arm. He shoved her out of the classroom and slammed the door in her face. Azalea only watched Snape's face where they had a panicked look about them. He obviously didn't let many people know about it, but her respect grew for him. He was a true Slytherin, but his love was denied. Azalea thought that she saw a little of herself in Professor Snape.

Azalea simply smiled, knowing her questions were answered. She proceeded to put her hands in her pockets and walked away for dinner.


	7. Chapter 6

_"You know who keeps this whole group together?" Cassie asked one day. The whole group was there, bored out of their minds._

 _"You." Lina said._

 _"I was thinking more on the lines of you and Amy."_

* * *

"Flying lessons with the Slytherins!" Jessie exclaimed. Everybody crowded around the notice board, groaning in despair. "I'll make a fool out of myself," Jessie continued.

"We all will," Lina laughed. Sooner or later the trio started chortling in laughter.

They all knew what was going to happen and Jessie had a plan. A plan that would make Draco back off from taunting Harry.

All the first year Gryffindors were talking about either their experience on a broom or how they have never been on one. Mary quickly told Hermione once she explained her predicament, "Books aren't going to help and you know that." In response was a groan of anger.

"It's good to know the basics," retorted Hermione. Mary just gave her a knowing look and turned back to eating. Hermione then went off saying tips from a book called: Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville hanged off of every word she said, hoping that would at least help him.

At the Slytherin table, Draco could be seen opening a bag of sweets his eagle owl gave him. He then glanced up once he noticed that people were staring at Neville who had a rememberall. Draco strode over to the Gryffindor table and snatched the rememberall from Neville. Jessie glared with hatred, a knowing look in her eyes. Harry and Ron immediately stood up, itching for a fight with their sworn enemy.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked. It was a wonder how she came so fast.

A whiny Neville quickly pointed Draco out. Draco slammed the rememberall down, a scowl set on his face. He quickly walked away, Crabbe and Goyle flanking his side.

* * *

Mary and Lina were rushing with the rest of Gryffindor down to the Quidditch pitch at three-thirty in the afternoon. It was a clear, breezy day, perfect for flying. Jessie stood at the back going over her thoughts.

She didn't know exactly when it would fall into place, but she knew that it would work.

All the Slytherins stood at the pitch, most talking among each other. Broomsticks lay on the ground, wood sticking out, surely causing splinters.

Madam Hooch finally arrived, her yellow hawk eyes watching each first year. Her hands rested on her hips. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. Jessie jumped at the tone of Madam Hooch's voice. She didn't know it could sound so demanding and scary. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

All the first years hesitantly stood by a broomstick waiting for their next orders.

"Right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch ordered. "And say 'Up.'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Jessie saw that Mary was groaning in annoyance as her broom stayed in its place. Jessie could care less about the brooms. Sure it was cool to be able to fly around, but she didn't want to risk falling off. She, along with Lina, gave no effort in getting their broom to fly in their hand. Jessie saw that Cassie and Azalea had their brooms in hand already with bored looks on their face.

"Now when I blow my whistle, hover for a bit, then settle back down. On my count three-two-" Madam Hooch could not finish for Neville already floated in the air. Jessie saw as Neville gasped in shock, having no idea what to do. Jessie felt bad for the poor boy, having no idea how to get his broom to land.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted. Everyone watched as Neville simply flew higher, until he began slipping off his broom. At a fast pace he plummeted down to the ground. A crack was heard and whimpering followed. The broomstick simply went to the Forbidden Forest, out of sight.

Madam Hooch had a white face like Neville. "Broken wrist," she muttered while cradling him. "It's alright," she cooed. "Up you get."

As she helped him stand she turned to the rest of the class. "None of you move as I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those rooms where they are, or you'll find yourself out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dear." Madam Hooch then left the pitch leaving the first years to converse with themselves.

Jessie saw as the rememberall fell from one of Neville's pocket and she stared at it. Nobody else seemed to notice the small ball in the grassy field.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco shouted causing the rest of the Slytherins to burst into laughter.

Jessie quickly going to her plan, grabs the rememberall before Malfoy could do anything. This was her plan, she couldn't bare the fact that Neville's rememberall was taken by Malfoy and then he taunts Harry. She didn't even bother how this would affect everything. Before she could go unnoticed, Cassie loudly announced to everyone, "What have you got there, Milton!"

"Nothing," she nervously answered. She tried to pocket away the rememberall with haste, her hands fumbling everywhere. Everybody was staring at her now causing Jessie to shrink under all the first years gazes.

Azalea then moved forward and pushed Jessie. Cassie grabbed the rememberall from her hands twirling it around her fingers. She was inspecting it with a gleeful smirk on her face. Jessie growled in annoyance. _How could she be so happy about doing this? She is a bully who doesn't know when to stop._ Jessie angrily thought, a glare slipping onto her face.

"Give that back, it's not yours!" Lina shouted, moving to stand beside Jessie.

"Well it's certainly not yours either, Matthews," Cassie snidely remarked.

"Give it back, Cassie!" Mary shouted. Jessie watched as Mary tried to be intimidating by standing in front of Cassie. It would have worked by how Mary had a good three inches taller than Cassie, but Cassie looked at her with a bored, blank stare.

"Or what." Cassie stood with her arms crossed, the rememberall still held tightly in her hand. Jessie saw the intense breathing that came from Mary. Jessie knew that Mary had the same thoughts as her. They both never expected Cassie to be a bully.

Without even thinking, Mary swung her palm downwards. Cassie's face swung to the side. Jessie gasped in horror, her hand covered her mouth.

Why would Mary do such a foolish thing? Didn't she know that Cassie was not the one to be messed with?

Then she heard a chuckle escaped from Cassie's mouth. In that moment, she looked like she could kill someone at any second, more specifically, Mary. She licked her lips as she looked back at Mary. Mary's eyes were wide with shock, she then glanced down at her hand.

Mary knew she went too far, Cassie was the second most feared and Mary knew she was screwed. Her temper went out of control when someone pisses her off.

Cassie shoved the rememberall into Draco's hands causing Draco to stumble back by the force she had.

"Do you want to fight Jackson."

Before she could answer, a fist was met with her face. The whole Slytherins burst into laughter as Cassie chuckled with them. Mary's nose was profusely bleeding as Jessie and Lina went rushing over to her.

Jessie tried to admonish Mary about what she did, but another voice made her turn back to all the Slytherins.

"What's wrong with you, she just wanted Neville's rememberall!" Harry shouted.

"So what Potter, maybe Longbottom should give this a squeeze and remember to fall on his fat ass," Draco laughed along with the other Slytherins. Jessie furiously stared at Cassie who was boisterously laughing along with everyone.

Harry lunged for Draco, but Draco had his broom so he quickly flew out of the way.

"Come on, Potter." Draco then flew away, only for Harry to grab his broom and go after him.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her simply going off after Malfoy.

"Go teach him a lesson, Harry!" Mary shouted, her fist raised in the air while the other pinched her nose to stop the blood. It seemed as if it looked a little crooked.

Jessie turned her attention back to Mary and said in a small voice, "Stay still." Mary gave a confused look until she let out a loud yelp of pain. It seemed as if Jessie used _Episkey_ to fix her nose.

"You're welcome." Jessie smiled.

"Thanks, asshole." Jessie let out a loud laugh at that. Her attention then turned to a flying Harry going after Malfoy.

Jessie heard the screams and gasps that came from the Gryffindor girls and an admiring whoop from Ron. Most of the Slytherins were cheering Draco on and booing Harry. Lina looked on at Harry, a proud look settled on her face. Mary and Jessie held wide grins, but Jessie held a guilty expression that was evident in her eyes.

Everybody watched as Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair. Draco looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but only looking worried instead.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Draco like a javelin. Draco only just got out of the way in time. People were clapping loudly at the stunt Harry did.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Draco and panic settled onto his face.

"Come on Draco, throw it!" Cassie shouted. Jessie turned to Cassie with an alarmed look. It seemed as if she was panicking with the way she shouted. Cassie looked directly at Jessie and gave a loathing glare. Cassie looked back at the scene in the air and smirked.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Gryffindors were shrieking as Harry dived to grab the rememberall. Right above the ground, Harry caught it and loud cheering ensued.

"HARRY POTTER!"

All the first years saw worry flash in Harry's eyes. The Gryffindors gave sympathetic looks, while the Slytherins held smug faces. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

As soon as they were out of sight, the Slytherins immediately made fun of the Gryffindors.

"Potter's getting expelled!" Most of them taunted. All the Gryffindors fumed in anger. Lina, Mary, and Jessie all knew the truth however and decided to voice it out loud.

"He's not getting expelled!" Mary shouted. Jessie let also joined in with Mary saying 'Yeah' with her. Jessie couldn't help the flicker of doubt that if Harry got expelled, it would be all her fault.

"Yeah sure, think whatever you want," Azalea jeered.

When Madam Hooch came back, they went through some basic flying skills and went back to their respective Common Rooms.

* * *

"I bet Potter is getting expelled!" Draco sounded gleeful at this fact. All the Slytherins laughed in delight. A timid Amy was walking towards the Slytherin table. Her eyes held a nervous shine, arms folded behind her back.

"Cassie." Amy was standing behind Cassie. Cassie turned her head towards Amy, a questionable look on her face. "Is it true?" She heard around that Harry Potter was to get expelled after flying around without orders. She already had her flying lessons with the Ravenclaws, making sure to note she would never ride a broom again.

"Is what true?" Cassie responded.

"Harry Potter? Expelled?" Amy now had most of the Slytherins attention on her making her flinch back with a pink dusting on her cheeks. It was already embarrassing enough to walk to a table that clearly didn't like her. Cassie stared at Amy and stood up. briskly walking away. Amy stood there until she realized she should be following her by now.

"What a loser." Draco then went on bragging about how Harry was expelled. Amy looked down in shame as she walked with Cassie.

They stopped at an empty corridor, where Cassie turned and faced Amy. Cassie firmly spoke, "No he's not. I left because I didn't want the Slytherins to question me." A breath of relief escaped Amy's lips. She didn't even notice that she held her breath for Cassie's response. "You don't care, do you?"

"About your house, no," Amy spoke. A distant memory went through her bringing a smile to her face. A house was just a label that defined who and what your traits are. "That reminds me." This thought has been nagging at her when she heard her Hufflepuff friends saying that they missed their home. "Where will we live in the summer."

Azalea showed up at that moment walking at a fast pace. Her eyes were worried. "What's a wizard's duel?" She was clearly speaking to Cassie, panic rising in her face.

"Let me guess, Draco asked Harry to one. Did Lina, Mary, and Jessie interfere?" Cassie eyes held worry, but not for Lina, Mary, and Jessie, but for Harry instead.

"No they did not, but they had those eyes that they are up to something."

Amy intently watched as the two Slytherins talked to each other. She looked at them with an understanding gaze. She then quietly left back to the Great Hall, determination coursing through her veins.

She had a few more things to ask, but her problems could wait. A few more days of Ernie wouldn't be that bad and she didn't want to worry Cassie when she already has a lot to hold in her back.

It's the least she could do for Cassie.

"They are so stupid!" How could they possibly not realize that what they are doing is completely stupid and aren't even smart to begin with. "They really want to change everything, this is one of the main points! They are probably to blinded by their hatred for all Slytherins," Cassie muttered that last sentence to herself, a thoughtful expression held on her face.

If they were to tell Harry that he shouldn't go period, then Harry would most likely still end up going. Draco ends up telling Filch that students will be out of bed ending up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to go on an adventure. Yet if they managed to convince Harry to not go then Draco would have no clue. Cassie kept on pacing with her hand against her mouth.

Azalea watched Cassie pacing. She abruptly stopped to look at Azalea. "We may need an owl."

If they used an owl that had a note and deliver it to Harry, then Harry would be fully convinced to go. He was a Gryffindor that acted on instinct and rash decisions. He would immediately jump at the chance to be able to get Malfoy back, as Malfoy was his nemesis.

If Harry didn't, well...Cassie chose to not think about the outcome. She could only hope that Harry would end up reacting on his first chance to get Malfoy to see he was a true Gryffindor who wouldn't back down from a challenge. If he acted on that choice then he would be able to see the three headed dog, which would lead to the questions that arise once he sees the dog. That would make things successfully fall into place. Yet Cassie could only hope that this would happen.


	8. Chapter 7

**I forgot to say this on all my chapters. Terribly sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only JK Rowling does**

* * *

 _"One day I asked myself, 'How exactly do I look.' And you know what I said," Cassie spoke. She was speaking with a soft look on her face, almost as if she was in bliss._

 _"This is me." That was the obvious answer, but not the one that she thought of. Cassie only thought that after what she first said._

 _"No, I said I was an ugly human being."_

* * *

Draco had finally left somewhere else after he asked Harry to a wizard's duel. Harry was asking Ron what exactly a wizard's duel was. Lina and Mary were conversing on how they should tell Harry that this was all a trap. Jessie simply suggested, "Just tell him." In response was a frustrated 'No!'

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry questioned. It was obvious that he was scared of doing the duel. Yet it was to prove that he wasn't someone that could be looked down upon.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

Harry then turned to Mary with a quizzed look. "That reminds me, why did you slap Rogue, not saying it was bad or anything, but who exactly is she?"

Mary simply sat there staring at Harry. Sighing, she responded with, "She's a jerk. We used to be friends before Hogwarts, but she changed." With those words the conversation ended. It was all true, but Cassie never changed, just her plan.

What Mary didn't understand was that if she constantly judged someone by a few small words, that person would eventually do the same. People learn by their family, friends, and other people that they hate. When you hate someone and show it, they will always want revenge. When you hate someone, but that person actually likes you deep down, then consequences will happen, instead of revenge.

"Excuse me." All six of them looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. Mary gave a grunt of agreement as she still had food in her mouth.

Hermione ignored them and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Goodbye," said Ron.

Hermione then left at the same time a crowd of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws entered the doors.

"She is right though," Jessie exclaimed. Mary and Lina looked on with a panicked look. "I mean, it's bound to be a trap. Malfoy probably wants you expelled, don't you remember Quidditch?"

"I do, but it's Malfoy. I don't want to show up only for me to look like I chickened out." Harry had a determined look on his face. Jessie was crestfallen at the fact she couldn't save him. A spark then went through Jessie's mind.

"I've known Malfoy for a good part of my life. I know how he thinks and acts, he won't show up, he's a Slytherin for heaven's sake." Mary and Lina looked as if they wanted to slap and murder Jessie at that single moment.

"You know Malfoy?" Harry questioned. Jessie had sweat forming around her face and hands. If they found out, Jessie didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"Yeah, of course. I'm actually a pureblood, but I never usually tell."

Mary smacked her forehead, grumbles of, "You're such an idiot," followed.

Silence passed, then, "Alright, I won't go."

Silent cheering passed through the eyes of the girls. The price for Jessie would be severe in the future.

* * *

Harry resided in the boys dormitory already falling asleep, until soft taps were heard by the window. Harry let off a quiet groan in hopes that the insistent tapping would go away. Nobody woke up from the loud tapping making Harry get up in his pajamas and walk over to the window grabbing his glasses along the way. An eagle owl waited impatiently and swooped into the form once Harry opened the window. It looked as if the owl was glaring at Harry with loath. A small piece of parchment was tied to the owl's leg where Harry just stared. In return, the owl glared at Harry, waiting for him to grab the parchment.

Harry untied the parchment from the owl's leg and rubbed his eyes to read the note. After reading only five words he gasped in shock.

Surely Malfoy didn't send this. Was he trying to provoke him in some way, taunt him knowing that he wouldn't come. Malfoy was just an annoying prat either way, so maybe he did want to fight Harry. Harry would prove that he was the better wizard, he had to.

He clenched the letter in his hands and rushed over to where Ron was sleeping.

"Ron!" Harry shouted A loud groan came from him in response. "Get up!"

"What?" Ron questioned with a slur.

"Read this." Harry shoved the letter right under Ron's nose where Ron jumped in surprise. He grabbed the letter an read it over. "Malfoy wants us to go and meet him at the trophy room, I know he does."

Ron jumped out of his bed and said, "Well come on. We have to beat Malfoy."

Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy actually wanted them to come. Harry would prove that he was better because Malfoy was just a bully. A bully that Harry could take on any day.

Ron wasted no time to get out of the dorm and dropped the short letter along the way. The letter in a cursive scrawl read: _Hope you didn't forget Potter._

* * *

"It's funny that Hermione is still staying up even though Harry said he wouldn't go." Mary was on her bed talking with Jessie and Lina. They were the only ones awake as the rest of their dorm mates were already fast asleep, snoring away.

All of them except Hermione who was down in the Common Room awaiting for the time when Ron and Harry would leave. Mary tried to convince Hermione, but her convincing remained useless as Hermione held her ground.

Mary attempted to braid Jessie's short hair, Jessie's hair only got tangled in Mary's efforts. "Yeah, we should all go to sleep." Jessie shrugged Mary off her hair and proceeded to turn off her light like everyone else. Mary was about to head to her own bed only to stop when Lina spoke in a quiet voice.

"Should we have prevented this?" Her tone was filled with a questionable tone that anybody would have noticed. Mary thought about how Jessie made a lie that can easily be revealed in the future. "Jessie could be harmed for naming herself as a pureblood! What if they find out and-and do something horrible to her?"

Mary thought about all the outcomes of the situation at hand, but all her mind could think of was the fact that she was saving people. She was doing things in a different way, but she was trying to ensure that everybody that died a tragic death would be okay.

"They won't." Jessie said, trying to sound confident. Lina was not convinced by her reassurance and sat up on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

Mary turned over to face Lina with a serious look. Mary would make sure that Jessie would be alive by the end of this, she would make sure of it. "We were sent here for a reason, to change things. If Jessie has to say things, then so be it, at least we changed something," she whispered.

"What are we changing though?"

Mary was almost left speechless until she remembered that their mission was to save people. She answered, "The lives of many people."

Jessie stayed silent letting Mary and Lina speak, her words left unsaid.

Were they really saving people? If they were saving people then wouldn't Harry have to go in the night. He would have to see the three-headed dog in order for him to take his first steps in defeating Voldemort.

Jessie was one of the youngest in the group, so she resided with trying to get advice from the oldest, Cassie. Jessie didn't think that Cassie knew that she was a good listener, and gave advice that helped Jessie through her problems. Then came Azalea who was mature almost all the time.

They would always tease the last four that they were babies and often made the joke, "They did that because they are young and reckless." Also meaning they are young and stupid.

After Azalea is Lina, taking on a more childish attitude. Lina cared for everyone leaving her to be very guilible at times. Mary is next, with her being loud and her advice was to either not care or to confront it head one, no regrets. Jessie was the second to last of being the youngest which left Amy, the youngest of them all.

 _Are Cassie and Azalea's words true, are they being reckless? They never think and just act, is that being young and stupid._

Jessie chose not to think anymore and turned her head over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I don't get it, the owl said exactly what it said, why would Malfoy back out." This was said by Harry, but only to himself. Both Harry and Ron managed to make it to the trophy room, only to hear Filch lurking in the halls saying that he _knew_ some people were there.

Harry had just came back with Neville, Ron, and Hermione from their recent adventure. They lay safely in the Common Room, no three headed dogs here. Here he was in the least likely position, being out after hours and seeing a three headed dog that was kept in this school.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her usual attitude back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on." She sounded so exasperated as if the answer was obvious. Harry wasn't even close to paying attention to the floor.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you. She needs to sort out her priorities."

They were walking up the stairs and Harry was stuck in his thoughts, barely paying any attention to Ron.

Malfoy seemed to have to make sure that they went to where Filch awaited. He planned it from the start, but a nagging voice in Harry's mind told him that wasn't the case. Now that he thought more into it, it seemed as if Malfoy was trying to guarantee the Harry would go, instead of taunting him through a letter.

Harry was on his bed, his glasses resting on the nightstand. Hermione's words resurfaced in Harry's mind. He put the thoughts about Malfoy on hold and thought about that three headed dog. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. He found out where the little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was. Also the fact Malfoy sent a letter, yet he didn't come. Maybe Jessie was right, but if he sent the letter, then that means he somehow knew that he wasn't going to go. Add to the fact that Malfoy left when Jessie spoke.

So why did Malfoy send a letter?

* * *

A loud slam from the door was heard by the girls. Many woke up, but fell right back to sleep noticing it was Hermione. Lina was still awake as she also noticed the time; nearly one o'clock in the morning.

"Where were you?" Lina groggily asked. Did Hermione really wait that long for Harry and Ron?

"Taking care of some business with Harry and Ron," said Hermione. She then jumped onto her bed laying down.

Too tired to do anything, or even remember, Lina fell back to sleep, the conversation long forgotten.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _"It's funny how you never wanted a best friend, but look at you now!"_

 _"I know."_

* * *

Once everyone woke up they all went to breakfast. Harry and Ron already arrived leaving Draco shocked as they didn't get in trouble. Harry and Ron held cheerful eyes, but tired expressions. Cassie simply smirked at them and walked towards the Slytherin table giving a high five towards Amy, although, she did look unsure at first. Mary, Lina, and Jessie skipped over to where Harry was.

"Hey Harry!" Mary grinned over to a confused Harry. Mary's face then went confused at Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" Jessie questioned.

"Well, Malfoy sent a letter to me saying hope you come or something along those lines, yet he still wasn't there." All three expressions froze. Lina's gaze flickered over to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, I wish we could get Malfoy back," said Ron stuffing his face with food. Harry then whispers urgently to Ron about what was underneath the trapdoor. They tried not to involve Mary, Lina, and Jessie who were trying to listen in on their conversation.

A week later, the owl post came flying in. A large package came in carried by six large screech owls, who seemed as if they weren't even struggling. Ron's previous wish came true. The parcel landed right in front of Harry. Lina, who was sitting right next to Harry, quietly shouted, "That's a broomstick!"

"I know," responded Harry. Harry grabbed for the letter and Ron and Lina read over his shoulder.

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.  
Professor McGonagall _

Ron was moaning at the fact that his best friend had a Nimbus Two Thousand. Lina giggled at Ron's despair

"Can my friends and I see you open it?" Lina asked.

"Sure," Harry answered.

They all rose where they were seated at, Lina calling over Jessie and Mary, all rushing away for a private place to open the broom at. While running up the stairs they bump into Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were blocking the staircase while Draco seized the broom.

Feeling the broomstick Draco exclaimed, "You have a broomstick!" Jealousy washed over his face along with spite. "You're in for it now, Potter. First years aren't allowed!"

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned over at Harry, Mary, Lina, and Jessie. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"Shut it, Weasley. You'd probably couldn't even afford half the handle. Your whole family have to save up twig by twig."

Ron couldn't retort anything because Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy quickly pointed out.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry. The rest were fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

"Also Cassie, sir," Mary butted in.

"Cassie Rogue, she's an exceptionally good student," Professor Flitwick squeaked out. Professor Flitwick then squeezed through the students and walked away.

* * *

"Alright Azalea, follow me."

"And what exactly are we doing?" Azalea was following Cassie towards a place she didn't know. She refused to tell her simply marching ahead.

"We're almost there." Cassie ignored the question once again.

A few minutes later, Cassie finally stopped. They stood in front of a set of doors. Cassie shoved the doors open and Azalea froze in shock. The size was huge with hundreds of rows along with tens of thousands of books lying neatly in each shelf. This was probably the biggest library Azalea has ever seen, while with Cassie was probably the only library she's ever seen.

Cassie was whistling in wonder. "This was bigger than I expected."

"You think!" Azalea shouted. In response to that a loud 'Shush' was heard by a lady. "Sorry," Azalea weakly whispered. Turning away she rolled her eyes at the librarian, Irma Pince. "Why are we here?"

"To look for a jinx. More specifically a jinx where you can buck a person of their broom." Cassie walked over to Madam Pince and asked, "Do you know a book on jinxes?"

Ten minutes later, Cassie returned with one book in hand. She sat right next to Azalea where she was reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.' Cassie let out a soft chuckle in remembrance of the movie.

"Alright." Azalea jumped up at Cassie's voice dropping the book. Another loud 'Shush' was heard.

Muttering softly, Azalea spat, "Why don't you shush?" Miraculously, Madam Pince heard and gave a loathing glare. "Is this the book? Why exactly do we need this?" Azalea whispered.

"Because knowing our friends they are going to find a way to screw with the Quidditch match coming up, so, in case something happens, I will be saying a jinx to Harry's broom. If it wasn't for Amy, then who knows what would be happening now."

Amy on that same day of the duel rushed back towards Cassie and Azalea who didn't even notice her leave. Cassie was discussing the 'What ifs' in the situation they were in.

 _"What if Harry actually does go!"_

 _"He won't." Amy was walking up towards Cassie and Azalea who were still bickering in the same spot. "Jessie somehow made sure that Harry stayed."_

 _Amy was almost knocked off her feet when Cassie flung her arms around her. "You are a lifesaver!"_

 _"I'm just helping a friend."_

Cassie then opened up to the first page where Cassie read aloud. "A Jinx is one of the seven known spell types, affiliated with dark magic and distinguished by their negative effects used mostly for the amusement of observers and the minor discomfort of the victim. Okay then, what about…." Cassie skimmed through a few pages in which Azalea resumed reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.'

"Aha! The Broom Jinx, where the broomstick attempts to buck its rider off. The incantation is 'impetum scoparum.' Remember to keep eye contact." Cassie finally getting what she came for stood up saying, "Alright, let's go, I just need to check out this book." Azalea also stood up bringing the book with her.

"I'm checking this out too," Azalea puts in.

They both walked up to the desk Madam Pince was at. Madam Pince gave Azalea a glare in which she scowled. Both walked out of the library heading towards the Slytherin Common Room. In the Common Room a fuming Draco was seen.

"How come he gets a broomstick. My father will hear about this, then the school will finally allow me to have one."

"Potter again," Azalea whispered.

"Definitely," said Cassie.

* * *

It was finally Halloween day, excitement was rushing through all the first years. Delicious pumpkin could be smelt at the corridors. Professor Flitwick finally let the first years use the charm to make objects fly. Jessie, sadly, got partnered with Neville, while Lina and Mary worked together.

"Remember when Cassie always did this spell." Lina held a fond grin, reminiscing the memory.

"Yeah…. but we shouldn't be thinking about her, she's a Slytherin." Mary held an angered expression, not at Cassie, but at how she acted back then. She was angry they couldn't share their Hogwarts experience together. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes which she hastily wiped.

After class a loud Ron could be heard. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Brown, frizzy hair rushed forward as Harry was pushed. Lina was running after her while Mary slapped Ron on the back of his head.

"You idiot, just because she's smarter doesn't mean you can go around saying mean things to her!" Mary left trying to push through all the crowds to get to Hermione.

"She's been crying in the bathrooms," Parvati announced. Ron guiltily looked away choosing to stuff his face with more food.

"Mary and Lina are trying to comfort her aren't they?" Lavender questioned.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Jessie looked towards the Slytherin table where Azalea and Cassie were laughing at something. Their heads went back letting out barks of laughter, clutching their sides. She was thinking about the conversation the night Harry went to meet Malfoy in the trophy room.

 _Was it for a good reason. To prevent Harry from going and what about the troll that's about to come, should I really interfere._

Right as this thought escaped her mind, Professor Quirrell came sprinting in, turban askew, fear flashing in his face. "TROLL, IN THE DUNGEONS thought you ought to know." He then sank to floor in a dead faint.

Screaming sounded from each house as everybody panicked. Several purple firecrackers exploded from Dumbledore's wand effectively putting the students in silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Each house made a quick reach for the doors. It wasn't until a group of Hufflepuffs passed by where Harry stopped.

"Ron! What about Hermione." Harry urgently said.

"What about her?" Ron stupidly asks.

"She doesn't know about the troll, neither Mary or Lina," Harry continued.

"Oh alright, but if Percy catches us I'm blaming you!"

Jessie watched this whole ordeal. A few seconds of silent thinking passed until she made up her mind. She walked with the rest of her House to their dorms.

* * *

Amy noticed Harry and Ron in the crowd of Hufflepuffs. They then escaped only to rush down the corridor. Amy looked back noticing no one watching her and sprinted after Harry and Ron.

She saw them duck behind a large, stone griffin. When they did that she saw a suit of armor and ducked behind there. Snape walked by a set look on his face.

After that, Amy returned to following Harry and Ron when a foul stench hit her nose. She scrunched her nose in distaste, a gag coming through her throat. A huge shadowy figure passed making Amy quietly gasp.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, it's great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

Amy heard three high pitched shrieks. A startled Harry and Ron rushed back only for Amy to realize that was the girls bathroom. Amy quickly rushed in to find chaos inside.

Hermione was shrunk flatly against the wall with Mary and Lina on each side of Hermione. They each held terrified expressions at the large troll in front of them.

"Do something!" The first words Amy ever said to Harry and Ron. They both glanced at her and gave her a quick nod.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron then threw a metal pipe at the troll's shoulder. The troll hardly looked phased at this fact, but turned towards the screaming. Lumbering forward his attention seized to Ron who gulped in fear.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to the group of girls huddled together. Only Mary seemed to listen, as the other two looked on with terror. They all couldn't move, to filled with dread and terror.

Harry did a running leap towards the troll and latched onto his neck. He grabbed his wand and shoved it up the troll's nostril. Harry tried desperately to cling on with dear life, as the troll flailed to get the wand off.

"You!" Amy shouted to Ron, not knowing his name. "Do you know a spell!" Ron quickly shook his head until a thought raced past him.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Came from Ron doing the swish and flick motion.

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. Lina and Amy looked away, disgust evident on their faces.

"Urgh - troll boogers."

He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Mary stood next to Lina, still looking shaken from the events.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. None of the Gryffindors, or Hufflepuff, had ever seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.

"What on earth were you thinking," McGonagall scolded. All the first years looked down or away from the angry faced Professor. "Taking on a mountain troll, you could have been killed?"

"Professor," a voice sounded from the shadows, "They were looking for me." Hermione came face to face with a shocked Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger!"

"I tried looking for the troll on my own. I read all about them, so I thought I could handle them. If Harry, Ron, Lina, Mary, and this Hufflepuff hadn't found me. I probably would be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

All the first years tried to look as if that really happened. All except Mary and Lina.

"It was also our fault, too, Professor. We tagged along with Hermione thinking we also had the skill to help."

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the six of them, "Miss Granger, Miss. Jackson, and Miss. Matthews, five points will be taken from Gryffindor, each. I'm very disappointed in all of you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione, Lina, and Mary left. Mary and Lina could hardly believe they actually did that, sacrifice themselves.

Professor McGonagall turned to the remaining three. "You took on a mountain troll." They all looked down in shame. "For that your house will gain ten points each. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They all rushed away. With a quick, awkward wave towards Amy, the two Gryffindors reached their Common Room.

"Pig snout," they said and entered. Awkwardness hung all around the five Gryffindors. Harry and Ron came face to face with three girls.

From that moment, Hermione truly became a friend to Harry and Ron, and she became closer to Lina and Mary.


	10. Chapter 9

_"The amount of stupidity this world has this generation is horrible."_

 _"Well that's life for you."_

* * *

It was the day of the Quidditch match. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, except Harry.

"Harry why aren't you eating?" Lina questioned. She looked at Harry with a highly worried expression. She softly touched Harry's arm with a sympathetic look.

"I don't want anything." Mary looked at him as if he grew two heads. She was busy stuffing her face with mashed potatoes, some falling out of her mouth as she stared.

"At least eat some toast," Hermione put in.

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Mary asked.

Harry sucked in a breath, then told them that Snape had been wrapping his leg, Filch helping, when he asked for his book. Snape got angry and kicked him out.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No - he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"Hermione is right." Harry and Ron jumped at the voice they heard. It was only Jessie though. She gave Mary and Lina a wave, in which they half-heartedly gave one back.

When the whole troll incident happened, Jessie grew apart from Mary and Lina, choosing to hang out with Parvati and Lavender instead. Sometimes she would even hang out with Sophie and Sally. Harry and Ron hardly knew Jessie, so they were very suspicious of her. Hermione, however, was okay with Jessie considering the fact that she shared a dorm with her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron exclaims. "You just agree with whatever Hermione says!" In response to that was a slap on the back of his head from Hermione.

She bent down to Mary and Lina. With a quiet whisper she spoke, "Filch is a squib." Jessie stood up and left with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"That is true," says Mary. She chose not to voice her words out to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The only good choice she's made in Hogwarts. Add to the fact she still hates Snape. Seamus then walked by saying Harry should eat, putting in that he'll need the energy considering they target the Seeker. Lina gave a pointed look at this.

* * *

The four Gryffindors all held a sign saying, 'Potter For President.' A fancy Gryffindor lion was drawn by Dean Thomas and the poster changed colors by Hermione. Most people had binoculars to see the match.

At the Slytherin side, Cassie had a hard stone glare towards Mary, Lina, and Jessie. She called Azalea over and they went down to sit underneath the stands. A little hole was there, making Cassie smile with joy.

All the players entered the field. When they reached Madam Hooch, they all mounted their brooms. The whistle sounded and they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

Time passed on, the Gryffindors cheering loudly whenever they scored. The Slytherins booing at each score. Suddenly, a roar of rage swept through the Gryffindor crowd.

"FOUL!" They all yelled. Madam Hooch spoke harshly to Marcus Flint. A penalty was given for Gryffindor. In all the fury, the snitch was lost.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul."

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

Mary and Lina quickly jumped up. With a quick excuse of going to the loo, they went to stop Quirrell. They reached the teacher stands, Mary pointing her wand at Quirrell's robes. Quirrell looked as if he was about to start something, which he was.

Mary knew that this was the chance to save Harry. He would probably die if they just let Quirrell go and do the spell.

" _Incendio_."

Right away his robes caught on fire with the smell of smoke arising in the stands. Professor Sprout had to shout in order for Quirrell to notice there was even a fire. "Your robes on fire!" Quirrell who didn't have a chance to say the spell rose with panic. He tried stomping the fire out, Mary and Lina laughing at that. They gave a quick high-five and left.

Pushing through all the crowds, Jessie was able to see them both with her binoculars. She gave a quiet sigh. They looked so excited that they changed something, a horrible move on their part.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

Sophie was a kind Gryffindor. She had strawberry blonde hair in a fishtail or any type of braid most of the time. She had blue eyes. When Jessie hanged out with her, she welcomed Jessie with open arms. Sally was more on the quiet side, hardly ever speaking, but when she does it's only a few words. Sally had brown reddish hair. Her eyes were a forest green that always sparkled when compared to the soft green grass.

She was still in conflict with this whole thing. They travel into the Harry Potter world, but should they really change every single thing? If they changed everything then what would eventually happen to Harry? Jessie believed they risk a higher chance of Harry losing to Voldemort when the time comes. She hopes it wouldn't come to that.

During that time, Harry dodged a bludger. Cassie already had her wand, the incantation on the tip of her tongue. At this moment was the time Quirrell tries to kill Harry. Since nothing happened Cassie had to take over.

" _Impetum scoparum_." Nothing happened. With a groan of frustration, Cassie tried again. Staring at Harry, she said, " _Impetum scoparum!_ " The same result. "What the heck! I did exactly what the book told me to bloody do!" Her voice held an angered and frustrated tone. If this didn't work then they were all screwed. Azalea was busy reading the book that Cassie checked out.

She was running out of time because it seemed as if Harry caught sight of the snitch. His arm was outstretched, the snitch was very close to his fingers. If this happens a whole ripple effect could result.

"You need to confuse him." Azalea suggested. Her head was still stuck in the book, her eyes swiftly gilding through each page.

"But how do I confuse…. _Confuse_. Azalea, you're a genius!"

Cassie pointed her wand at Harry again, or, more specifically, the broomstick.

" _Confundo!_ " Cassie yelled.

With a lurch of his broom, Harry fell toward the ground, rolling over. The crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick when he stood - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand. His broomstick lay calmly on the floor, no twitching in sight.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. That was until Lee yelled out the victor of the game.

"THE GAME IS OVER! GRYFFINDOR WINS ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO TWENTY!"

Loud cheers came from the Gryffindor stands, jumping with pure joy. All the Slytherins were making various complaints. The top one came from Marcus Flint, saying, "He caught the snitch by his mouth, that isn't fair!" It was completely fair.

The five Gryffindors rested in Hagrid's hut, drinking some tea that Hagrid made.

"Harry, someone put a spell on your broom today," Ron announced.

"We have no idea who did it, though," continues Hermione.

Both Mary and Lina stayed silent, both stuck in thought on who did it. Mary automatically suspected that it was either Cassie and/or Azalea. They were the top culprits in her eyes, since they are the only ones that would think of it. Maybe if they just listen to what Mary has to say about this world, then maybe they would understand and work with Mary.

"I believe it was a Confundus Charm, it causes the object or person to be confused," Hermione explains.

"You think it was Snape," Harry suggests.

"Snape! That's a loa' of rubbish. Snape wouldn't do somethin' like that," Hagrid booms.

Mary still does have a suspicion about Snape. He could easily change in this world and become the bad guy. After all, things could change.

"That's impossible. When Mary and I were going to the loo, the stand was on fire. They would probably be too busy trying to put it out." Lina was lucky that she didn't say anything else other than the loo. Mary narrowed her eyes at Lina. Why did she go and say Snape wasn't the one to do it? Didn't she hate him?

"Then who could have possibly done it?" Mary asked. She was very close to seeing that it may have been Cassie, Azalea, or Snape, but Harry spoke before she could.

"Who knows, but what we do know is Snape is trying to get past the three headed dog on Halloween. The dog bit him and he was injured, but Snape's still trying." Harry then looked over to Mary and Lina with a worried face.

Mary tried to pull off a 'what the heck is going on face,' but instead showing a 'I kind of knew all along face.' Nobody got a chance to question it, for Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"Why are you lot talkin' abou' Fluffy?" Hagrid said.

" _Fluffy?_ " Was the incredulous reply. Mary and Lina obviously acted along, but anybody would be surprised if a beast dog was named Fluffy. They all raised an eyebrow towards Hagrid, or both eyebrows, at the fact a three-headed dog was named Fluffy.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly. Mary also tried listening closely to not seem suspicious, although, nobody noticed this.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"Hagrid's right," Hermione spoke. Mary gaped openly at Hermione. This was the scene where she realizes that Snape is a horrible, ghastly human being, yet she wasn't swayed by the fact a teacher was getting something so important. Before she thought of how sbe should think that each teacher was a good person, then threw away that belief when Snape came into the picture. Now she still thinks that!

Still, they were all left in silence, they couldn't argue with that. They had nearly no evidence given to them. Lina was thinking if they never stopped Quirrell, would this whole scene still change.

"Who else is involved with this?" Mary was desperate as she knew this whole scene had changed. She just needed Hagrid to say Nicolas Flamel, then things would hopefully get right on track.

"Private stuff that is. Now stop meddling, only the Hogwarts staff, Dumbledore, and N-" Hagrid stared with wide eyes at the tiny slip up he made. Mary and Lina noticed that he didn't say his full name, which is a huge problem.

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone else who's name starts with an N involved, is there?" Although, after awhile it did sound stupid to only go by someone who's name starts with an N.

Hagrid looked furious with himself. Mary and Lina looked on with worry at the fact this would be harder than ever. There was probably a whole bunch of wizards that have an N in the beginning of their names, whether it's a surname or not.

* * *

 **Changes are happening and N is introduced! Yeah... first year is going good.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter ^-^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I try hard enough, I will never own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _"Christmas with my mom is the one thing I hardly remember."_

 _"Umm, okay…."_

* * *

Christmas was coming, snow was falling, and the mysterious 'N' was almost figured out. They have managed to narrow down to five possible suspects.

Nicolas Flamel, Phineas Nigellus, Nearly Headless Nick, Newt Scamander, and Honoria Nutcombe. These were all famous wizards in some sort of time, but they were all old. Hermione was unsure of Nicolas Flamel, saying, "Nicolas Flamel was hardly in any of the textbooks we looked through."

Lina responded with, "I've heard of him somewhere, he's famous, that's all I know."

Lina managed to convince Mary that she shouldn't tell them who it is right off the bat. She said that it would be terribly suspicious if they knew who Hagrid was talking about. Lina still didn't know why Mary agreed to this, but Mary argued that they should at least give them hints.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "How are we going to figure out who's working with Dumbledore?"

They were in Snape's class. Mist hung in the air from their mouths, trying to stay as close to the hot cauldrons as possible.

Unfortunately, their conversation was put on hold because Malfoy decided to make himself known. "I do feel so sorry," said Malfoy, in the Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled at Harry. Cassie forcefully pushed Draco over. Her blank stare was held on her face.

"Don't talk about people's family like that." Cassie looked over at Harry and gave a small smile. The smile did look more like a grimace. Draco looked on with a quizzed look.

"You're not defending Potter, are you?" Draco spat. His face held a fury in them.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm staying at Hogwarts," a calm Cassie announced. Azalea snickered at Draco's red face, in turn he gave a glare. That wasn't the only reason Cassie defended Harry.

"Whatever," muttered Draco.

Potions class finally ended. Cassie and Azalea walked towards Jessie, Mary, and Lina. When the trio noticed Cassie and Azalea, they tried rushing away in the crowded corridor. Azalea, being faster, managed to grab Mary and Jessie, while Cassie held Lina.

"Come on," they both said. They dragged them in an empty classroom where Amy already stood.

"They told me to come in here at lunch," Amy explained. At this time, Cassie released her hold on Lina who backed away from Cassie to the nearest wall.

"What is this about?" Jessie asked. Her arm was beginning to hurt from the grip Azalea put her in. She fidgeted with discomfort.

" _Collorportus_." Cassie pointed her wand at the door. A click sounded and she put her wand away.

"What was that?" Mary had a glare. She also couldn't get away from Azalea's grip.

"Locking Charm," Cassie bluntly answered. "And you are all here to discuss what we will do in the summer. Christmas is fine, considering we can simply stay, but no one is allowed to stay in the summer."

Silence passed.

"What about Diagon Alley? We can stay there in a room," Jessie suggested.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Amy timidly asked.

"Basically a shopping area for wizards, only one place. Many shops surround the area," Lina answered.

"The only problem is money. We have no galleons, sickles, or knuts. How can we pay?" Cassie discussed the main issue for them.

Nobody made any sort of ideas. With a huff, Cassie stated, "By the end of the year something may happen, like with the train when we got our wands, books, and robes. If nothing happens, we may have to tell Dumbledore about our situation." All the girls looked shocked by what Cassie stated.

"Alright," they replied. Different thoughts ran through their heads. The main one was ' _What will Dumbledore do?_ '

"Have any of you mentioned anything of your parentage? We can't be saying anything because our actual parents aren't here." The silence passed until two hands were raised, Azalea and Jessie.

"When?" Was the simple question.

"Asking Snape for something and he asked where I learned it. I told him from my parents." Cassie shook her head and turned towards Jessie.

"I told Harry and Ron I was a pureblood and knew Malfoy my whole life," Jessie answered. Cassie shot her glare towards Jessie.

"You both are idiots! Do you have any idea what could happen if someone knew you were lying? Snape could tell Dumbledore later on or Harry will stupidly question Draco one day!" Cassie slowly breathed in and out. "Okay. Just try to keep to your lies, for the rest of you, deny any type of wizarding parents, either say you're muggleborn or don't say anything at all."

"What about our actual families?" Mary questioned, worry evident in her tone. When Mary said this they all held sad expressions. They all must have realized that their parents must be doing something to find them.

"I also have my boyfriend," Lina sniffles. Fat tears started rolling down her face. "I want to go home!" Lina was hysterical now, sobbing into her hands, shuddering breaths in and out. Azalea quickly rushed over to rub her back and hug her.

"I don't think we're able to go home," Cassie announced. This only managed to make Lina cry harder, the rest turning with a glare, even Azalea.

"Don't say that!" Mary roared. She then marched over to Cassie, arm raised above her head. Before she could strike Cassie, Cassie had her arm in a tight grip.

"Don't you dare slap me!" Cassie shouted. Her glare was the meanest glare Mary ever saw from Cassie. "I'm only saying what will happen! You think you're the only one who's gonna miss your family, I'll miss mine too! Remember my mom, whom I haven't seen in four years! I won't be able to see her again! All my chances will be gone, and you think I don't know!" Cassie let go of Mary's hand. She then turned away towards the door muttering a small, " _Alohamora_."

"I hardly remember her. To see her would be a dream come true, but being in this world stops all hope in that. So rethink you're _fucking_ decisions Mary." Cassie then walked out, slamming the door along the way. Whimpers came from a tear stained Lina, Azalea still holding her in an embrace. The rest were staring at where Cassie just left.

" _That bitch_ ," Mary spat. The rest looked at her with wide eyes. Mary and Cassie used to be the duo, partners in crime. It was all breaking, their group was finally breaking.

In a rush, Mary left, a steaming look on her face. Sad thing is, she still doesn't understand Cassie. Mary would never learn if she always saw things her way.

* * *

"Mary!"

Mary still held an angry look, glaring at anyone around her. The Golden trio noticed this and put on hesitant expressions. They were going to tell her that they figured out who the mysterious 'N' was. It was Nicolas Flamel, who Lina suggested, she gave little information however, only saying she heard the name somewhere, but she forgot where. They were ecstatic at the revelation, but they still knew little to nothing about him. It only took asking Hagrid about all the names in the least obvious way of mentioning them.

"We found out who the mysterious 'N' is!" Ron spoke, disregarding the glare Mary sent.

"Cool." With that Mary walked away.

"That was weird," Ron said. Hermione gave Ron a slap in the back of his head, muttering a small, "Blimey, are all women mental!" Another harder slap was heard.

"You guys better make sure you research Nicolas Flamel when I'm gone. We still need to find out who exactly is he to Dumbledore." Hermione then walked away leaving Harry and Ron to find Nicolas Flamel.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Lina shouted. She had her pajamas on along with Jessie, Mary nowhere in sight.

"Here." Lina shoved a package towards Harry. "Jessie also gave you a present." With those words, Jessie flushed a deep red. She held a package around the same size as Lina. "Go on open it!"

Ron was also there getting shoved by Lina who gave him a present.

Opening the presents Harry got sugar quills from Lina and another sweet that he wasn't sure what it was. "What is this," he asked Jessie.

"Treacle Tart, try it, I thought you might like it," Jessie responded, blush still evident on her face.

Taking a small bite, Harry was already in bliss.

"This is delicious!"

All in all, Harry received a flute from Hagrid, fifty-pence piece from the Dursley's, chocolate frogs from Hermione, a Weasley jumper, and one final present he has yet to open.

Picking up the parcel, Harry felt that it was really light. While unwrapping it something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped. It was an invisibility cloak, which were extremely rare in Ron's words. Jessie and Lina looked at Harry with a fond smile as he tried the cloak on. They were all laughing when Fred and George came in, pushing Percy out to the Great Hall. After all the fun was done Harry slipped into a bed, then the real story started.

* * *

Harry just ran into an empty classroom after escaping from Filch. He couldn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel unfortunately. Looking around, he finally noticed how the classroom looked. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket, but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

The mirror was very high, carved words saying: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Harry thought nothing of these words and looked at the mirror stifling a scream. He did not see himself, but rather a large crowd of people.

The two people he actually payed attention to were two people waving at him. The women, she was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes, _her eyes are just like mine_ , Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green, exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

"So you're here?" A mysterious voice sounded. It was behind Harry and Harry froze. Slowly he turned around and gasped with shock, he then put on a fierce glare. "No need to glare, Potter."

"What are you doing here?" Harry spat. "Are you going to get me in trouble with the teachers?" Harry didn't trust Cassie in the slightest bit. She hung out with Malfoy, punched Mary, and she was a Slytherin. He completely dismissed the fact that she defended him in Potions. He didn't notice his fists curl into balls.

"Far from it actually. Just came here to think, do you mind scooting over a bit?" Cassie asked. Harry looked with a quizzed look at the way Cassie acted. He moved to the side a bit as Cassie sat down in front of the mirror. Her knees were pulled up to her chest hugging them. Cassie stared with a heated glare, only to soften her look in a few seconds. "You can sit down if you want." Cassie patted the spot right next to her.

Harry quickly said, "No it's fine." He waved his arms for a little bit, then realized how stupid he must look. "I was gonna go anyway." Not giving Cassie any time to reply he rushed out of the classroom.

Cassie stood there for awhile, then got up chuckling. "It's strange what your greatest desires are." Walking away she tripped over a small cloth. Bending down she picked up the lost Invisibility Cloak, putting it over her head she walked out of the classroom, a smile set on her face.

The next day, Harry was in a frenzy. He realized he forgot his Invisibility Cloak in the classroom.

"Come on Ron," Harry said to Ron as he dragged him towards the classroom with the mirror. It took a little bit of trouble, but Harry managed not to get caught along with Ron when they reached their destination.

"Why are we here?" Ron moaned. He was shivering, arms crossed over his chest. Harry looked around touching the floor, trying to feel his cloak. "And what are you doing?"

"I left my cloak in here," Harry hurriedly announced.

"That you did." A swish was heard and Cassie stood in the corner of the room. She held Harry's cloak in her right hand, her other with her wand. Ron gave a frightened shriek in reply.

"What are you doing here?" Ron shouted.

"To think, I won't bother you." With that Cassie sat on the floor staring at the mirror. Harry's cloak lay on the floor in which he quickly grabbed.

Ron looked at Cassie then to Harry. Before Ron could speak Harry said, "My parents can be seen right there." He pointed towards the mirror and made Ron stand behind Cassie.

Ron only stared, transfixed at his image. "Look at me!" he blurted.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"

"What?"

"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too." Ron was speaking in disbelief at his reflection. He had wide eyes. Cassie only chuckled at them.

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"Not at all, Weasley," Cassie spoke. Ron turned to Cassie finally remembering that she was still there. "You, head boy and Quidditch captain, you make me laugh." Although it did make her laugh, since Harry eventually becomes Quidditch captain.

"Nobody was asking you Rogue," Ron replied. Hate clearly showed on his face.

Only a scoff came from Cassie. "Harry's parents are dead if you haven't noticed."

"Oh yeah, and what do you see?" Ron interrogated. Harry also wanted to listen to what Cassie saw in the mirror.

"Well, I'm older and I look like I just went through war. I'm standing in the Great Hall, smiling," Cassie paused. "I'm with all of my friends and they are also smiling, hugging each other." That put an end to Cassie's desire. She looked back at the mirror seeing all her friends laughing, they all had arms slung around each shoulder, Cassie nowhere in sight. If only things could actually be like this.

Pretty shortly, Mrs. Norris came around the door. Harry and Ron put the Invisibility Cloak on while Cassie put a Disillusionment Charm on herself. This put an end to their adventure, Cassie also leaving while they didn't notice. She decided not to come back again, knowing people went mad.

"Hey Cassie, where are you?" Harry asked. In response was the silence of the classroom.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Slowly decaying because the chances of owning Harry Potter is nonexistent**

* * *

 _"I realized that bullies don't only seek pleasure for bullying or have a bad home where they're influenced, but they think that it's okay for them to bully others."_

 _"That's so true, especially to Azalea."_

* * *

Cassie watched as Harry walked by with a haunted look. She knew at the last night, Dumbledore comes and tells Harry not to go after the mirror. That moment is kind of a private moment with Harry and Dumbledore. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to interfere, it was the fact that she would see Dumbledore for the first time, and Cassie was not ready for that.

The Mirror of Erised is probably one of the most dangerous things in Harry Potter. Showing your own greatest desire is maddening, you will sit for hours on end just looking at the ruddy mirror. To Cassie, the desires show something with a deeper meaning. Ron wants to prove himself that he can be great, Harry wants family love that he never got instead of just seeing his parents. Cassie has a similar story. She wants family love in the form of friendship. The war represents the hardships they go through, but in the end they are still together. In a way, she never exactly had family love in the form of family, or, to be more specific, motherly love.

She was around six or seven when her mother left. In that year, everything went spiraling down. It wasn't until someone saved her from the depression she felt. She thought families were stupid, even friends were stupid. Cassie let out a soft chuckle at this.

Azalea looked over at Cassie when she chuckled, saying, "Where were you these past few nights?" Azalea always noticed when Cassie left, Azalea always slept late. Time after time for three days she saw Cassie leave the dorms.

"Somewhere, very dangerous mind you, realized that at the second night." Cassie did realize this at the second night. The mirror makes a person go mad, mad with desire.

"What about the third?"

"In the Common Room, just thinking to clear my head." She would never admit that she was silently crying. Crying over the fact that her heart's greatest desire will never come true. They are both on separate sides, war will come, and they all think that Slytherins are the enemies.

* * *

Mary and Lina were sitting down eating breakfast. They chatted about almost anything really, until Jessie was brought up.

"She's been gone lately, hasn't she?" Lina questions. She was worried for Jessie, she was the first to befriend Jessie. Everybody in grade school would always make fun of her due to the fact she was new. She also made jokes that hardly made any sense, making people think she was weird. To have her gone worries her to no end. Lina knew their group was breaking, the thought alone scared her.

"Hey," someone says. Lina and Mary both turn around to find the one person they were talking about standing there. Her hands were twisted behind her back, her legs shifting their weight to either side. "Can we talk?" Seeing the whole Great Hall and all the students filled within, she continued, "Alone."

"Sure," Mary answered. They then got up and walked away, Jessie in tow.

Reaching an abandoned classroom, all of them entered. Each of them stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"So…." Mary starts off.

"I just wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been hanging out with you guys, but I was in conflict." Mary and Lina raised their eyebrows at the word conflict. "I was in conflict on whether we're doing the right thing or not. We weren't exactly being thoughtful about the outcomes and I have concluded that we are doing things recklessly," finished Jessie. She finally reached the conclusion when she was being yelled at by Cassie. Her words triggered something for Jessie, something that needed to be seen.

"Recklessly," Mary scoffed. Mary could hardly believe that they were doing things recklessly. The thought simply put Mary's mind in a whirlpool. Mary was doing the right thing, she did things her way.

"Yes recklessly. Tell me, what would have happened if Harry didn't go to the supposed duel." Jessie paused giving Mary and Lina time to think.

Harry would have never found the three-headed dog and start questioning about the Sorcerer's Stone. Things would be normal, no wild adventures happening and Voldemort coming to power earlier. If Voldemort came to power earlier, then more people will die and Harry would be clueless on what to do.

"We are trying to protect people," Mary spat. Those thoughts didn't sway her enough, she still firmly believed that they are doing the right thing, whether it be with Jessie or not. Her way was the one thing very few people could change. The only known person was Cassie and she wasn't in the picture.

"Your decisions could cause more people's lives, Mary. Remember what Cassie said, rethink your decisions Mary." Jessie proceeded to walk out the door. Jessie knew her words didn't go through now, but they will later.

"You know what, we don't need you!" Mary shouts. Lina watched on, broken eyes staring at both of them. Her opinions were slowly falling with Jessie.

"Okay," Jessie retorted. She didn't even care anymore if people needed her or not, she could be her own self. She could be the hero in other people's eyes, like how people who hardly got any shine in the books, died in the end.

* * *

Jessie was on the armchair chatting with Sophie and Sally. She was hardly fazed by the glares Mary sent her way. She was content being in the background.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole, catching Mary's attention.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Mary asked. She was sitting right across from Lina who was concentrating. They were playing wizard's chess, Ron and Hermione right next to them playing against each other.

They all looked up seeing Harry's horrified face. He was still in his Quidditch robes, broom in hand.

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," Hermione immediately says.

"Say you're ill," came from Mary. Although, both her and Lina knew Harry would eventually play. This whole scene was quite fuzzy in their mind.

"Break your leg," Lina pipes in.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

Their conversation was cut short as Neville climbed through the portrait hole. It seemed as if his legs were snapped together, causing him to hop all the way to the Common Room. Everyone seemed to realize it was the Leg-Locker Curse, making him hop his way over. All the Gryffindors laughed except Hermione who performed the countercurse. His legs were sent free and Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"Malfoy," Neville shakily answered. Standing up he continued, "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." At this point he was shaking, too caught up in the fact Malfoy did this to him. He didn't notice a blonde girl stand beside him.

"Neville, Malfoy just wants to make himself feel good, don't listen to him, you're brave," Jessie said, soothing Neville. Her hand was set on his shoulder where he tensed. His eyes looked as if tears were ready to explode.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Harry gave Neville a chocolate frog where he weakly smiled. Grabbing the frog he handed Harry a card.

"You collect, right? Here." Neville extended his arm out. Harry grabbed the card out of his hand. Jessie went back with her group of friends and Mary and Lina sat back for this scene, knowing things would be canon.

They found Nicolas Flamel, the card saying,

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

The golden trio finally found what they were looking for. Mary and Lina could only sigh in relief with the fact that they found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

* * *

The whole stands were screaming for the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Amy was shouting just as loud next to her Hufflepuff friends. They were all wearing yellow, holding yellow flags. Amy sat next a boy named Wayne Hopkins and a girl named Megan Jones. They were both nice people and Amy suspected that they like each other. They were always finding an excuse to partner up or be left alone. They would never admit it, always blushing with embarrassment.

Megan was a shy girl that had mousy brown hair, her eyes were the richest green. Amy was jealous over her eyes that glimmered every time. Wayne was a lanky boy with black hair and hazel eyes. They both had an aura of happiness that followed them. Wayne was the more easy going one and Megan was the calmer one. They made their own little group that fit perfectly.

Amy was shy over the fact of making new friends, the thought scared her. She wanted the group to stay how it is, when they were happy in their own world. When she met Wayne and Megan, they instantly comforted her, letting out the words Amy needed to hear.

Wayne and Megan never judged Amy for hanging out with two Slytherins, Cassie and Azalea. That's what Amy loved about them. The rest of the Hufflepuffs, mostly Ernie Macmillan, tormented her to stop hanging out with "those Slytherin jerks." Amy was far too loyal to do that.

Cassie and Azalea have helped her through this; Cassie always helps Amy whenever she is confused on the wizarding world around her. Azalea simply made other people back off from bullying Amy, simply because she is a Hufflepuff. In a way, they were her guides.

Cassie and Azalea sat near most of the Gryffindors where Draco sat behind Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Mary and Lina sat right next Neville who sat next to Ron. Hermione was on the left of Ron's side her eyes watching the match that has just begun.

"Look, they're off-Ouch!"

Draco had purposely poked Ron in the back of his head very roughly. Ron was looking behind him and glaring at Draco. Mary and Lina also turned only to glare at Cassie and Azalea instead of Draco, Mary putting all her anger in the glare towards Cassie.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Only nothing was said because George had gotten a penalty for aiming a bludger at Snape. Cassie could only chuckle at this and Mary noticed. She had a calm smile towards the pitch, she knew the game would end in about five minutes, give or take a few.

"What are you laughing at _Rogue_ ," Mary sneered. She was itching for a fight these past few days after talking with Jessie. Lina always calmed her down saying she would fight someone for no reason. Mary, however, could give multiple reasons to fight anyone, even Cassie.

"Oh the fact that Weasley over there is trying to hit the referee." Cassie knew Mary wanted to fight, she knew her before they were even friends. Cassie could see the glare from a mile away.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Draco loudly a few seconds later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

"Draco," Cassie warned. "Enough." Although Draco hardly payed attention to her choosing to stare at a bright red Neville that was now facing him.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stammered.

The Slytherins were hardly fazed as they burst into laughter, even Cassie and Azalea, but for different reasons. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were howling with laughter at Neville's poor attempt to defend himself. Cassie and Azalea were laughing at the fact that he looked like a small child trying to stand up to them. His voice sounded weak and small and he was far too red to even be serious. It was too sad to even watch.

"Tell them Neville," Mary shouted, rooting for both the match and Neville. Mary didn't dare look behind her knowing that she would explode by just looking at Cassie's face.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Draco and his cronies laughed at his own joke. Cassie could only scoff, Azalea was laughing with Draco. Azalea almost had the same sense of humor as Draco, so they got along splendidly.

"Oh my gosh Malfoy look behind you!" Mary shouted. She was pointing her finger directly behind Draco as if something was actually there. Draco turned around and looked back with a quizzed look. Mary was smirking at this point; She snapped.

"There's nothing behind me," Draco stupidly said.

"Oh shit, that was the last fuck I gave for this conversation." And Mary was done with the conversation.

"Oh really that was the last fuck you gave? Okay then, let's start a new conversation. How have you been holding up with Jessie?" Cassie crudely remarked. She knew what Jessie was doing. Jessie also talked with Amy in the midst of her not being involved. Amy, being loyal to Cassie, told everything to Cassie, her problems, who she hangs out with, her whole day even. It comes to great use at times.

Mary was on the verge of standing up to punch Cassie until Hermione suddenly said, "Mary!" Hermione was pointing at the spot where Harry was flying. "Harry-"

"What? Where?" Mary held off the fight she was about to start with Cassie.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground! Maybe he'll give some to you, Weasley!" said Malfoy.

This time Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Mary then got up trying to pick a fight with Cassie, but Cassie only looked at Neville. He was trying to fight Crabbe and Goyle, key word trying.

"Come on, Harry!" Lina screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape. Hermione was also standing with Lina, they didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Azalea quickly stopped the fight between Crabbe, Goyle, and Neville, swiftly slamming her fist in Crabbe's face. Cassie also punched Goyle with equal force. They both lay on the ground, unconscious. Neville looked at them with wide, round eyes. They looked as if they were gaining tears at the edges.

Grabbing both Crabbe and Goyle, Azalea dragged them to the Hospital Wing. Neville stood looking at Cassie with fearful eyes. Cassie turned her menacing face into a soft look. Grabbing Neville's arm, she muttered, "Come on, we need to make sure you're okay." They both left, Lina and Hermione to engrossed in the match, Mary helping Ron pulverize Draco with poor attempts.

Neville looked at Cassie with a bewildered expression. His thoughts towards her were in a frenzy. She's just a Slytherin, Slytherins are evil. She bullies people, yet she helped him. As they were walking, Neville continued to stare at her, his arm was beginning to throb by Cassie's tight hold. He let out a small whimper in pain.

"What?" Cassie asked seeing Neville's pained expression. His face was twisted in pain, fat tears forming again.

They stood in the corridor towards the Hospital Wing, only a few steps away. Azalea was up ahead, heaving the fat lumps of Crabbe and Goyle, also grumbling in annoyance. "Why did I get stuck with them?"

"Your grip," Neville whimpered.

Letting his arm go Cassie replied, "Stop being a baby, no wonder people call you weak." Cassie almost always made rude replies when people are vulnerable. She couldn't help it; Cassie was simply making sure Neville didn't have second thoughts about her. Cassie then entered the Hospital Wing, a hurt Neville slowly coming in, head downcast to the floor. Sniffles were coming from his nose and Cassie turned with guilt overwhelming her. "Stop." Cassie monotonously said. Neville looked up, tears rolling down his face. Cassie walked over to him and wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs, then gave him a tissue from one of the tables. "It's okay to cry, but don't cry for stupid reasons."

Azalea was casually sitting on a spare bed, looking on with amusement at the little exchange they were having. She saw Neville look at Cassie with a new found look in his eye. Azalea chuckled with mirth, Neville blushing at a blank faced Cassie. Cassie had this thing where she unintentionally gives the best advice to people at the right time.

Crabbe and Goyle were still passed out, but now on the bed. Neville carefully climbed up the bed, his body shaking. He was still staring at Cassie as he laid down. Cassie looked at Neville with a small smile, pity shown on her face. His parents, driven to insanity, life is cruel, but Cassie understood how it must have felt for him. To visit, but have them never remember you, that is complete torture.

"Alright, let's go. We need to see how the match ends," Azalea said, noticing her friend thinking, but at that moment Ron came in with a bleeding nose and Draco with a black eye. Mary also came in with a busted lip. Cassie, forgetting her thoughts before, burst with laughter, hands on her knees for support, Azalea laughing alongside her. The match long forgotten, but Cassie could fill her in later.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: How many times have I said this? Well, I'm not counting. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _"I'm going to fail the test!" Lina whined. Mary, Jessie, and Amy were also worried for the test._

 _"That's why you study," Cassie replied, Azalea nodding in agreement. "Although, I hardly ever study, yet I still get full marks."_

* * *

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day the Gryffindors had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. Mary and Lina also looked up seeing the half giant, both were reading a book on Transfiguration in hopes to not fail that class.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's the Sorcerer's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. Lina wince at the loudness of his tone, Mary giggling with amusement.

"Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Lina questioned looking at Mary. Mary smacked her forehead at Lina's dumb question. Mary knew he was looking up dragons. This was the part where Hagrid was to have Norbert or Norberta, as the dragon was a girl.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working.

Mary was quietly in thought of what she should do next to protect Harry and the risk of the egg being found. She decided to hold off her thought when Ron came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."

"Harry doesn't. He was raised by muggles," Lina put in.

"Right," Ron dragged out. "Anyway, it's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

* * *

"Guess what I found," Draco boasted.

Cassie was lounging on the couch, playing with her wand. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the armchairs eating their daily ton of food. Azalea was reading a book in front of the fireplace. The room was dark, water heard from the window. Round, greenish lamps hung from the ceilings. Draco had just entered from his "walk" (tormenting people.)

"What," she responded. She was still playing with her wand, eyes looking around the dark Common Room for anything to do. She was also the only one to even listen.

"Potter is trying to smuggle a dragon in," Draco shouted. He had a smug look on his face, wildly smirking. "And I'm going to find out more."

Now it was the time for the dragon to enter, then that would lead to the forest, and finally the stone. First year is finally ending. Cassie was relieved that this was all going in place.

"Azalea, go with him," Cassie ordered. Azalea let out a small scoff, but stood up either way.

"When?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Sometimes it could be a really big bother to even do things in this world. Azalea most of the time always listened to Cassie because of this and that's not good. She was the one who should be giving orders, not the one being ordered. "Actually, no; I'm not going."

"Yes, you are." That put an end to the conversation. If Azalea kept on fighting then who was to help Cassie. Well, she could start doing things on her own. It wouldn't be that bad. Cassie knew that Azalea couldn't help the fact that she had to protect her best friend, she would do anything, even die for her.

"I'm going to sneak out tonight after curfew." Draco was shifting his eyes back and forth from Cassie to Azalea.

"You do realize how much trouble you'll get into, right?" Cassie questioned with her eyebrow raised. Fifty points will be taken off, add the fact Azalea is going leading to a total of one hundred points. Cassie chose not to think too much about it and thought about the fact that it would be easy to gain those points back.

"It's the fact Potter will be the one getting in trouble, too," Draco retorts.

Later on, Azalea lay lazily on her bed, while Cassie was practicing spells on tiny objects. The rest of the girls were fast asleep saying they needed their "beauty sleep." It was the life of a pureblood, prim and proper.

"Go, Azalea," Cassie commanded pointing her wand towards her.

Azalea rolled her eyes then turned over to look away shutting her green hangings that surrounded the four-poster bed. Silver lanterns hung up in the ceiling giving off an eerie glow. The soft sound of the water from the Black Lake lapping against the walls. A loud, "I told you I'm not going!" was heard in the silent dormitory.

"Fine be that way." Cassie gently put her wand down and went to sleep while shutting the green blinds. She knew Azalea would give in soon enough.

Azalea lay wide awake, waiting for Cassie to fall asleep.

Once Azalea heard Cassie's steady breathing, she got up and put on her shoes that were hardly even comfortable. Mary Janes just weren't her style. This whole bloody place wasn't her style.

Azalea finally reached the Common Room where she waited for Draco. Of course she had to listen to Cassie, she was always the _leader_ of the group. Cassie was the one people went to, the one that comforted people. Azalea tried being the leader, she really did, but they would just hate her for it.

 _"You know what we should do! We should have a co-leader and it should be me because Cassie is the leader!"_

 _"Azalea, that's a dumb idea and either way, I'm not a leader."_

They all listened just because Cassie said so. Whenever Cassie said she wasn't a leader they all persisted that she was. Azalea clenched her fists together, head downcast. Lina liked Cassie more than Azalea ever since that day when Azalea pushed her away. Azalea regretted every single moment of what she did.

 _Every time I try to make some changes they are always looked down upon._ _Whenever I think that someone shouldn't be in our group, I get hated on._

Quiet footsteps resounded all over the quiet Common Room causing Azalea to snap her head up. Draco appeared with an excited, smug look.

"You actually came; Cassie convinced you." Azalea wanted to shout out a loud no, but chose not to. "Never mind that, let's go." With that they both walked out of the Common Room to Hagrid's hut.

They were in the dark hallways where all the portraits lay fast asleep. The moonlight lit their path on their way out of school grounds. They hardly said a word to each other choosing to only walk at the same pace. Up ahead they could clearly see Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushing over to the hut.

"Come on!" Draco whispered. He tugged at Azalea's sleeve in which she furiously shoved away. Draco, however, could care less at the fact Azalea pushed him away. When they finally reached Hagrid's hut, Azalea grabbed Draco's head and ducked him below the window.

"Quiet," she muttered, then proceeded to peer just above the window. They could both see an egg with very large cracks in it.

The Gryffindor trio watched with chairs pulled up to see the egg hatching. When it split open, a black dragon fell onto the table. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

"Well what do you know," Draco breathlessly said as he slowly stood up. "They actually have a dragon!"

"Draco! Get down!" Azalea's warning came a little too late, for Hagrid had just taken a look at Draco. "Idiot!"

Azalea then grabbed Draco and made him run down the path to Hogwarts. Azalea quickly turned back to see Harry looking on with an angry, shocked face.

* * *

The next week Draco was bragging towards Cassie that he knows a secret from Potter. Cassie could care less at the fact that he found out Hagrid had a dragon. Cassie knew that ever since that first day of walking with Draco, he took an interest in her. That's why he wanted to capture her attention, but she knew that Draco didn't like her in that way.

Cassie noticed that Harry would always look over towards Azalea with a worried expression along with Draco. Draco always made sure to look smugly at Harry whenever he passed by. Cassie put up her best act in order for Harry not to grow suspicious of her.

Cassie also knew that with the constant worrying Harry decides to solve this by contacting Ron's brother, Charlie. In the midst of doing that idea, Ron managed to get bitten by the dragon, the dragon's name now being Norbert.

* * *

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The five of them put their heads together to read the note. Lina and Mary needed to refresh their memory on this scene.

 _Dear Ron,  
How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.  
Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.  
Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love,  
Charlie_

Once the golden trio left, Mary and Lina quickly went into discussion about Norbert.

"Okay, so in this scene, Harry and Hermione go into the tower, Ron not being able to come due to his hand, and safely deliver Norbert to Charlie. I go with Harry and Hermione, while you stay with Ron. Eventually they all get in trouble, Neville included and find Voldemort," Mary said. Lina looked at Mary with a raised eyebrow thinking over what she said on what she will do.

"I think I should go with Harry and Hermione," Lina proclaims. "You should stay with Ron." Lina knew that if Mary went she would ruin the whole thing. Mary would make sure that everything went her way.

"Umm… no," Mary retorts. "I should b-"

"No you shouldn't, and that's final." With those final words, Lina fled towards the dormitory, a grumbling Mary in her wake.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Mary grumbled as she was making her way to the Hospital Wing the morning after. She could have helped Harry and Hermione on not getting in trouble. "Wait, why'd I even listen to Lina in the first place."

Mary finally made it to the Hospital Wing with all her groaning. She saw a moaning Ron getting tended to by Madam Pomfrey with a swelling hand. Ron's hand was an unhealthy shade of green near the bite.

"Morning Ron," Mary greeted.

"Morni-" Ron had to be cut off by the loud groan he gave off from his badly shaped hand. Mary was left in silence because she had nothing to actually say.

"How's your hand?" Although Ron never got to answer because at that moment, Malfoy came swaggering in. Mary immediately went into panick mode since she forgot why Malfoy came in here.

"Great," Ron mumbled.

"What happened, Weasley?" Draco sneered at the helpless state Ron was in. "Something bit you?" Draco sadistically smiled at the little comment he made.

"Yes, exactly what did bite you?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"A dog!" Ron shouted. Mary groaned in disbelief. Nobody could possibly believe that it was a bloody dog. A poisonous dog, maybe.

"Rubbish!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "No dog did this!"

"I know what it really was," Draco butted in. His smug smile was still set on his face.

"No he doesn't!" Mary shouted. Her panicky was still on her face. "Why is he even here?"

"I came here to borrow one of Weasley's books. I hope you don't mind," Draco announced. It seemed as if both Ron and Mary had a grimace stuck on their face permanently.

"Well then go grab it!" Madam Pomfrey rushed. Draco was about to grab Ron's book until Mary intervened. She knew that something important was in the book. She was making sure that Malfoy didn't screw things up with Harry and Hermione.

"Take mine instead," she said. It was the exact same copy as Ron, no letter in sight. Mary then grabbed her textbook and hurriedly gave it to Malfoy. She finally realized that the letter from Charlie was the reason why Malfoy grabbed the text book.

"I don-"

"Well, go on and grab it!" Madam Pomfrey was running low on patience and grabbed Mary's book and shoved it to Draco.

"Don't treat me like that!" Draco haughtily exclaimed.

"I can treat you how I want when I have a patient to tend to. Now out, out!" Draco was pushed outside. A simple sneer was given and he marched out of the Hospital Wing, book in hand.


End file.
